Eyes of Sight
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: On Hiatus, as I am now in the middle of re-vamping my chapters, plus fixing my many grammar and spelling errors. Thank you for reading.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, everything else in this fic is mine, hahahaha! Action/Adventure/Supernatural. R&R **_

_**Eyes of Sight**_

_**Prologue **_

The Potters, a peace loving happy family of four, Lily Potter, her husband James Potter, and her twin boys Harry and Timothy Potter. Tim with his straight red hair and hazel eyes, freckles across his nose seemed normal enough. Harry however, with his shaggy spikes of pitch-black hair was very different; his left eye emerald green the same colour as his mums, however, his right eye was truly unusual. It was deep red with the centre pupil golden-yellow spreading out in a complex yet paten-less grid through the red of his eye.

Nobody not the medi-wizards or witches not even the great Albus Dumbledore could figure out why it was like that. Harry also seemed different that normal babies in a few way, like he did not cry, even when hurt. He liked to sit and stare at beautiful things for hours rather than play with his toys. He seemed to view things differently, maybe it was his grided eye, or he was just different, maybe a genius?

Then on that fateful night, Halloween Lily and James were hurt, and the Dark Lord Voldemort attacked the twins, surprisingly his curse of death bounced back killing him and leaving the twins intact, well except Tim had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and was crying his eyes out. Harry however had a slash at an angle across his grided eye as if a knife did it, though his eye was unharmed.

At first, they suspected Harry vanquished Voldemort but Dumbledore determined that his scar was a by-product of Tim stopping the curse, and therefore declared Timothy Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, Tim became famous, and was treated as such. Lily and James were not badly hurt by the attack and made perfect recoveries.

James paid all of his attention to Tim and hardly even noticed Harry after that, though Lily had always favoured her quiet son and knew she always would, though that didn't mean she paid Tim no attention.

Over the years it became clear that Tim had all the magical potential, and when the twins were five, Dumbledore used some complex magic to detect for their magic, discovering Harrys' lower than even a squib, he was more like a muggle according to the old man. Lily cried about it for a while, though when she realised Harry truly did not mind she got over it and life continued as normal between the two. James however, was deeply ashamed of Harry and had never even mentioned him to friends anymore, not that he did much anyway.

Harry was six when he saw an ad for martial arts in the local muggle paper and pleaded with his mum to let him do Tai chi. His mum was so surprised that he actually showed a definite interest in something other than watching the world go by of course she signed him up. The classes three hours a day three days a week, however, they had a problem, his grided eye, she did not want muggles seeing it.

Harry fortunately had a plan and had her by him a forehead protector like ninja wear; she was sceptical to get him something so silly but relented. His had a silver plaque attached to dark green material tied round his head and he slanted it down to cover his right eye. Lily had even gotten his eye grids paten engraved into it, spread along the metal, which he liked.

He started his classes and fast became one of the best students, mostly women attended tai chi, and they thought he was the cutest thing, always embarrassing him. His teacher noticed him most of all, he seemed to be able to do things that should not be impossible. She also saw fit to teach him some Japanese when they had free time. He thought it was funny that the Japanese woman taught a Chinese art.

Harry of course practiced at home in his dark green with deep red sash around his waist and deep red boot trainers, training gi, and with his forehead protector fully up. See, his grided eye was not as normal as he let everybody think, it showed the world, like in slow motion. He could see the air, the heat and water, all the elements no matter how minute could not escape his gaze, magic though was the weirdest thing he could see.

He discovered training by himself in the training room his mum set up for him that everything could be well, for lack of a better term, defied or manipulated to some degree, though he called it defying, it sounded cooler. He found with lots of practice he could run lightly on air, though he could not fly or anything as cool as that, he can climb to the roof of their four-floor mansion in two leaps, one from the ground and the other bouncing lightly from a window. The return trip to the ground though was just as fun, running on the air lightly as if running down invisible steps.

Though his favourite by far had to be when he walked on water, literally, he can even stand or sit on the surface of the manors pool for as long as he likes. He studied his martial arts hard and even joined three other different none conflicting classes for other arts.

By the time, the twins were eleven Harry had a strong muscular body, though built more for speed and agility, and had unbelievable fighting skills but was too peaceful and relaxed for anyone to believe his skill and strength. He now hid his special eye under his forehead protector all the time except for when he trained alone, and just because he had it hidden did not mean he could not use his special talents, they were like second nature to him now.

Tim was a skinny boy, and enjoyed riding his broom more than anything else; he did not really seem as special as everyone makes him out to be. In fact, he has grown rather arrogant over the years. As well he often see's fit to pick on Harry when he has his best mate Ron Weasley over, and they like to call him one-eyed freak, and Squid-head, not that he listens, or cares what they think of him, they're both idiots anyway.

This year Tim got his Hogwarts acceptance letter. He thought it would bother Harry for him to brag and wave the letter in his face, but Harry just congratulated him with his usual beaming smile of joy and walked away, that ruined his brothers' fun. Lily was always impressed with how Harry could make his brother look stupid so easily, and very proud that he does not just kick his brothers' ass. Lily of course had no doubt Harry could easily be the bully of the family but happy with her relaxed and kind son.

Harry as recently as ten had designed leg and arm bracers for under his gi with quick release catches; he designed them with some magic from his mum to be indestructible, she only thought they were to protect his arms and shins, however. In reality, he can pull and condense the air into them increasing the weight, and he guessed they could probably take in maximum a ton each, however knew he could never be able to wear so much weight. However, only a year after he started wearing them constantly they in total weigh about twice his own weight. They also have a few cleaver charms to make it so only he can feel the weight so he does not hurt someone if he fell on them, or break anything that would not be able to take the weight.

That year Tim went off to school where to Tims' luck their dad works as flying and Quidditch teacher. Harry would have liked to have gone to a muggle school, however, his mum was too busy with work to be able to take him and pick him up each day as the nearest senior school is twenty miles away and magical transportation is risky, it could be seen. Harry did not mind much as he was quite competent to learn from books but would have liked to meet some kids his own age and maybe make some friends.

That year passed quickly and Harry enjoyed his brother free time, though he loves his brother very much, he did not think his brother even liked him. Tim was in Gryffindor house, Harry wondered what house he would have been in. Probably either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, most likely the former, not that he would have minded, he really did not care that he had no magic, he was happy.

At the end of the year Harry found out before Tim came home that he saved the Philosophers Stone from Voldemort who possessed some moronic teacher. Tim returned home, bragging constantly about his victory over the Dark Lord, which was fairly annoying but Harry took it in his stride and while Tim kept saying You-Know-Who, Harry replied, no not really, who? Voldemort and enjoyed his brothers flinch. James did not find Harrys' come back as amusing as Harry and Lily but said nothing, last time he did he spent a week on the sofa.

Harry was surprise when just after his birthday his mum announced she had accepted a job at Hogwarts as ruins teacher, she was worried about what happened that year and wanted to keep an eye on Tim. This meant that Harry would have to move to Hogwarts with her and Dumbledore offered them a nice apartment supposedly near Gryffindor tower. His mum said that some of the teachers offered to tutor him in his normal studies if he wishes, and if he wanted, he could attend third year muggle studies and athermancy since that is just math and the teachers good. James was against Harry attending even just these two classes because he did not want to be shamed with a squib, but Lily won out and James found the sofa uncomfortable.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: This is a Harry Potter, Naruto Xover.**_


	2. Thieves of Hearts

_**Eyes of Sight**_

_**Chapter 1 Thieves of Hearts**_

It was about a week into August when Lily announced the Potters' had been invited to the Weasleys' on the eleventh for the youngest birthday, also only girl of seven siblings. Harry smiled and said he will be fine by himself, knowing that when the 'Potters' are invited anywhere that does not include him. However, to his shock and surprise his mum said he is coming too and that, she already told Mrs. Weasley and she is dying to meet him, apparently. Tim moaned about it not wanting his one-eyed brother to be a bother to him, sometimes Harry thinks Tim does not remember he actually has two perfectly working eyes.

"Lily, dear," cried out the plump red head Mrs. Weasley when they tumbled out of the floo, James and Tim fell to the floor dirty with soot. Lily had some soot on her and stumbled at bit, however, Harry whom barely floos anywhere walked out gracefully, and spotless. James and Tim wore smart but casual dress robes of black. Lily wore a nice blue plain summer dress. Harry however who has no smart clothes since he wears nearly the same thing every day opted for a change in gi colour, wearing black with dark green sash round his waist and dark green boots, his long sleeve tee shirt under his short sleeve black gi top was also dark green.

Mrs. Weasley rushed over to hug Lily, James, and Tim while Harry looked around the small lounge, the place looked at odds and ends but Harry smiled, he really liked it. He noted to older men maybe in their twenties, one with long hair and dragon fang earring, he seemed nice enough, the other with shorter hair and a few burns, both had red hair. He saw Ron the lanky idiot, he did not know why he always felt spiteful towards Ron he just did not like him. He noticed two identical twins seemingly up to no good, and a pompous red haired boy that seemed to think he was more impotent than he actually is.

Then last, he saw the birthday girl, he started when he saw her looking curiously at him. He stared back with his one visible eye and was shocked to see her blush pink and look away.

"You must be Harry, dear," Mrs Weasley broke through his thoughts.

"Yes ma'am," he agreed politely with a short bow of respect like his martial arts teachers always taught him.

"Awe, aren't you the polite one?" she giggled.

Harry smiled up at her. "My teachers say that one should always show respect to their hosts, Weasley-Sama," he bowed again with a bright smile.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him in confusion. "It's a Japanese sign of respect," interpreted the longhaired Weasley, Bill. "To put Sama at the end of your name," he continued.

Harry nodded. "Serena-Sensei says I should always show respect," he grinned. "Sensei means teacher," he added to her confused look.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the strange boy. "Well it's lovely to meet you, but please just call me Molly, okay?"

Harry nodded. "Okay, Molly," he grinned.

"Well okay lets get you all settled, we'll be eating outside," she said shimmying everyone to follow her. She led them through a small kitchen.

"Why has she never said I can call her Molly?" whispered Tim to his mum and dad.

"Maybe if you were as polite as Harry she would," replied Lily amusedly, Harry was just too cute and kind for Mrs. Weasley not to love him.

They were led into the backyard, which was nice, wild, and overgrown; gnomes stuck their heads out of little burrows to see what was going on, a long table was set up for the food but Mrs. Weasley headed back in to finish the cooking, followed by Lily to help.

"Who wants a game of Quidditch?" asked Ron, all the guys except Harry cheered out and they ran off to the broom shed leaving Harry and Ginny forgotten together. He noticed the red haired girl looked like she would have liked to play but chose not to even bother asking to play.

Harry turned to her and smiled and a pink tinge reached her freckled cheeks. "Why don't you go play the game?" he asked.

She shrugged. "T-they wont l-let me e-even if I ask."

Harry frowned. "Why would they not let you? It is your birthday."

Ginny shrugged. "Because I'm a girl."

"Oh," he said sadly then a grin split his face. "They're just jealous because you're really pretty and they're uglier than trolls."

Ginny blushed bright scarlet this time with a small giggle. "S-so you're r-really Tims' brother," she asked and he nodded. "Tim says you're horrid and mean, but your not, h-he is."

Harry giggled. "T-thanks my brother and yours are always calling me names," he shrugged. "I just ignore them, it would be petty to call him mean names back, plus so many fit them, its too easy."

She laughed the nervousness and weird butterflies in her stomach lessening. "So, um, w-what happened to your eye?" she blurted out, dying of curiosity.

"Oh, nothing," he grinned lifting his for head protector for a moment sowing his eye and scar before hiding it again.

Ginny let a small gasp escape her lips. "That is so cool," she whispered in awe. "Where can I get one?"

Harry shrugged. "I was born with it but no magic."

"You're a squib?" she gasped.

Harry frowned, suddenly he did not feel very happy; he thought she knew. He nodded. "Yeah, um, well here," he pulled a small wrapped package from his pocket and stuffed it in her hand, she looked down at it in surprise then back up and Harry was gone. She frowned and looked around the yard; she had no clue how he could have gotten away so fast or even why he ran away.

Curiously she slowly and carefully opened the gift sitting on the nearby bench she found a small black wooden case with a note on top.

'_I made this I hope you like it, I've never made anything for a girl before, well except my mum but she don't count.'_

She opened the case and gasped a fiery red leather collar with silver chain hanging off the centre and buckle on the back, dangling off the chain, beautiful silver locket with that same grid from Harrys' eye engraved in gold on one side and a phoenix spreading its wings for flight on the other. She opened it and found a small folded piece of parchment fell out. Opening it up she read…

'_I hope you like it, I don't really know what eleven year old girls like but I let my imagination run a bit wild. You can put pictures of whoever you like in it, though you don't have to wear it if you don't like it. Well, I got my mum to put some charms on it when I finished so it's self cleaning and unbreakable and things like that.'_

A few stray tears were leaking from her chocolate brown eyes as she red; she smiled watery at it. It was the nicest present she had ever gotten, and so thoughtful. She placed the case down beside her and pulled out the collar locket, she buckled it loosely but snug around her neck, it felt comforting somehow and she knew just what she wanted to put in it, a couple of pictures of her and Harry. When he comes back, she will have to get her mum to take some pictures.

Well she hoped he would have come back, later that day everyone, except Harry was situated around the table eating and talking. Well, Ginny was not eating or talking, she sat sadly holding the locket Harry made, and without magic, it must have taken ages. Everyone commented on it and when she said Harry made it for her, Ron and Tim started making fun of her and Harry, something even the twins did not find amusing.

"Lily, where's Harry," she finally asked.

Lily looked around only noticing he was not there. "I-I don't know," she said biting her lower lip worriedly. "When did you last see him?" she asked.

"Just as he gave me this," she replied gesturing her locket. "We were talking, he seemed uncomfortable, he gave it to me then I looked up he had disappeared, it all happened so fast and without a sound."

"That's because he's a weedy little ghost," laughed Tim, only Ron found it funny.

"Don't listen to those idiots, Ginny," said Lily glaring at them. "Harry has, other skills that these two couldn't do with magic," she smiled. "Harry spent over a week making that for you, he's such a thoughtful and careering young man," she said proudly as Ginny blushed thinking about him. "What were you talking about?"

"Oh, um. He showed me his eye and I said it's cool," she replied thoughtfully. "Oh and I said where do I get one, then, um. He said he was born with it and, um no magic then I," she blushed ashamed. "I blurted out you're a squib," she started crying. "A-And now he's ran away," she cried.

"Good!" piped in Ron and Tim.

"SHUT UP!" two angry mothers yelled at them. "Its okay Ginny," soothed Lily. "He'll be fine, he's strong."

"B-but Lily," she sobbed into her hands. "He ran away because-because I was insensitive."

"No he didn't," she replied. "If anything he just went home, and it wasn't because of what you said. It was because you didn't know; he probably thinks you won't like him because he can't perform magic."

"Well she wont," interrupted Ron. "My sisters not being friends with a useless idiot like him."

Ginnys head snapped towards him with such a death glare he flinched falling off his chair. "Come on Ginny," said Lily, standing, she offered her hand. "We'll go find him; we'll probably find him in the woods around our house playing with the cute little critters that live there." Ginny looked up surprised and took her hand; _Harry plays with woodland critters? He is even nicer than I thought. _Lily led teary eyed Ginny back to the Borrow towards the floo.

"Ronald, Timothy," whispered Mrs. Weasley deathly quiet. The two boys flinched back and their fathers' moved further from them with the rest of the Weasleys'. "If I ever hear either of you speaking about Harry like that again, I'll fix it so neither of you will be able to attend Hogwarts, do you understand." The two boys nodded feverishly, cold shivers of dread running down their spines.

Lily had led Ginny quietly into Harrys' woods beside the Potter home and now Ginny stared in astonishment from behind a bush. In the small clearing ahead, Harry with his forehead protector up was on all fours running around with five young fox cubs, they yapped at him and tried to tackle him over, one was even on his back trying to nibble his ears as Harry smiled brightly and giggled. She noticed the cubs' parent foxes lying together nearby watching them play with bright bubbly eyes.

"How does he do that?" whispered Ginny to Lily.

Lily shrugged. "He's special," she smiled. "He can do things the likes of which nobody else can. Nobody else sees this as special; his father and brother ignore him because he's different. He cares for every living thing; he see's us all as equals. He loves everyone and everything, some more than others, he may not like someone because they're annoying but he doesn't have the capacity to hate. James and Tim think he's weak because he can't perform a single spell, but he's strong, and I mean he could smash every tree down in this wood with just physical strength. However, he chooses to play with these little guys rather than show off his power. If you want to be a true friend to Harry you have to except he loves life, and sometimes he seems to just disappear, that is because he is very very fast.

"Care for him as he will care for you and he'll always be there for you, he'll protect you," she smirked as Ginny blushed lightly. "But remember, his heart is more fragile than he is. He comes here to heal with creatures that won't judge him like humans do." Lily brushed a few stray tears from Ginnys' eyes before quietly walking back to the manor. Ginny looked down at her shoes, Tim was nothing like his brother, Harry was fun, nice and a total sweetie, her heart beat fast in her cheat as she thought of the raven haired boy playing with the cubs. She could not imagine her life without him, she needed to be with him, and he was a true hero and thief because in less than a day he had stolen her heart.

"Ginny?" asked Harry peering over the bush, startled she looked up blushing she fell back onto her butt. "Err, um are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Ginny looked up at him to see his eyes widened and a deep blush entered his cheeks as he looked down at her. "Harry?" she replied then her eyes widened and a deep blush rose to her cheeks as she realised her legs were open knees pointing up and her dress practically around her waste. It made matters worse that Harry had frozen in shock and would not look from her revealed blue panties. As quickly as she could she scrambled to her feet letting her dress drop back into place.

Harry suddenly snapped back to his senses. "G-Ginny, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to look at you in your underwear," he cried out embarrassed beyond words. "Err, um," he was panicking. "If-if it makes you feel any better I'll let you see me in mine," he blurted out hoping she won't think him a pervert, but saying that just seemed as if it could possibly make things worse.

Suddenly Ginny burst out into giggles; Harry stared at her in panicked confusion. She soon stopped and smirked, wondering how big his muscles are to be that strong. "I'll let you off the hook if you take your tops off," she said smugly, she did not really think he would agree but it was worth a try.

Harry though just sighed in relief as he just yanked his tops off. Her eyes widened in complete heart attack surprise as he dropped his tops to his feet where the cubs started playing with them. His muscles, incredible, she could never imagined someone's body looking to solid, so powerful; she was not sure whether to believe Lilys' assessment of his strength before, now though she can believe it.

"Whoa," she whispered. "How much can you lift?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment then hoped over the bush as if drifting through the wind landing without a sound. "Hope on," he said turning and crouching a bit for her to get on his back.

"Y-you, want me to c-climb on y-your back?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah," he agreed cheerfully. "Just jump on, wrap your legs around my waste and arms around my neck, and hold on tight."

Ginny nervously put her hands on his shoulders and jumped onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waste and arms around his neck, hanging down his chest. Wow, he felt like steal, he did not even wobble when she jumped on; she rested her chin on his left shoulder, their cheeks touching, both blushing.

Suddenly she felt light as air, she blinked the screeched, he was standing on the tip of a very high tree, over looking the woods, and the tree did not even bend. "H-Harry," she stuttered. "W-we're, v-very high," she whimpered holding him as tight as she could.

Harry giggled; taking her hands in his he relished in her warmth. "Don't worry, Ginny-Chan," he said. "I won't ever hurt you."

Ginny sighed as she rested her head gently on his shoulder again. "What does Chan mean?"

"Oh, it's used with friends and loved ones that are girls, for boys you would use Kun," he informed her. "Or San for people who are old and not important, those your not really friends with, acquaintances that sort of thing. Err, we are friends now right?"

Ginny grinned. "Yup, Harry-Kun," she giggled. "By the way, I love the collar and locket, thank you," she said overjoyed.

"Your welcome," he replied, she blinked, and they were next to the cheeky little cubs again. Ginny did not really want to get off but she slid off him anyway. Harry grinned with a blush as he reclaimed his tops from the cubs sliding them back on he sorted himself out. "You were actually lucky to find me here," he said happily.

"Why where would you be?" she asked giggling as a couple of cubs attacked her shoes.

Harry bent down and picked one up handing it to her. "They like you," he said as she took it 'awwing' at its cuteness she stroked the darling thing, it gave a sweet yawn. "Oh, I was gonna go swimming in the lake by the waterfall."

"Why is that lucky?"

He blushed. "Because I wasn't gonna get my swimwear so I would have been starkers you might have seen everything," he blushed.

Ginny blushed too but giggled and put the cub down, she then leaned towards him and gave him a small kiss on the lips before running off towards the manor giggling. Harry shook his head smiling widely his heat beating fast, not that he should know that thieving girl stole it.

He started after her, chasing her down. He caught her quick and grabbed her gently around the waist before kissing the giggling girl back. The two ran around for hours playing chase, though Harry let Ginny catch him. Lily watched the two through a window for a while with a smile; they were too cute. However, later in the day, she called them in for some dinner; she had popped out and collected some Chinese food from the nearby takeaway.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: I hope you liked this chapter, it's a little sappy, ;).**_


	3. Meet the Malfoys’

_**Eyes of Sight**_

_**Chapter 2 Meet the Malfoys'**_

Harry and Ginny from then on became near insuperable, most often in the woods together around the Potter home, playing with the critters. Ginny had barely noticed but Harry did things she thought should be impossible as if it was just normal. She also noticed James practical ignored him and his brother always teased him, she wanted to slap him for it, however Harry just did not seem to mind. However, she saw it really pissed off his mum when Tim was teasing him, she noted Lily was very protective of Harry, while at the same time let him have his independence.

A week before it was time for Ginny to go to Hogwarts and she found herself with Harry coming out of the floo in the Leaky Cauldron to get her school supplies, she stumbled but Harry caught her with ease, setting her straight.

"How do you do that?" she asked him as she dusted soot from her clothes.

"Do what?" he asked, confused.

"Walk out of the floo spotless and as if you're just walking through a door," she replied with a huge grin.

Harry shrugged with a huge grin. "I never really thought about it before."

"Come on you two," interrupted Mrs. Weasley ushering them to the door. She led them through Diagon Alley to the bank first after the other Weasleys' James and Tim headed their own way with Ron. Mrs. Weasley took Ginny and Harry to get her supplies, and finally they meet up in the bookshop that surprisingly had a very long queue because of a celebrity hero. Harry and Ginny pushed their way to the front after Mrs. Weasley got all the books Ginny needed. A blonde man was there with sparkling white teeth and had hold of Tim, getting their pictures taken; Tim seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Wow, if that guys' supposed to be a hero I'll rescue myself," Harry whispered to Ginny.

She giggled. "He's just as pompous as your brother."

"I noticed," he agreed grinning. Soon the idiot Gilderoy Lockhart shoved Tim away from him blabbering about them being on the front page together, and then announced that he is the new defence teacher at Hogwarts. "Guess they couldn't find anyone qualified," said Harry as they followed his brother out of the crowd.

"Probably not," agreed Ginny. "I heard the jobs jinxed and no one wants it."

"Enjoyed that didn't you Potter," suddenly a bleach blond boy stepped in the way, sneering.

"Get lost Malfoy," interrupted Ron coming up from behind with a bushy haired girl.

Malfoy glared at him. "Shut it Weasley."

"Now now, Draco," interrupted a man with long bleach blonde hair. "Play nice." He looked at Tim, his eyes scanning the others. "Mr. Potter, a pleasure," he said offering his hand to Tim who took it reluctantly and shook.

"What's going on here," interrupted Mr. Weasley. "Lucius," he just said spotting the man.

"Weasley," he replied in disgust, looking around them all. "Is this lot yours?" he asked glaring at Ginny then his eyes caught sight of Harry. "Ah, the disgrace of the Potter name," he spat. "Pathetic Weasley, associating with squibs and," he looked over at a man and woman. "Muggles," he sneered and bent down into Ginnys' cauldron and pulled out an old book, Harry noticed him slip something into the book. Lucius looked at it in distaste. "What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley ground his teeth and went to jump Malfoy but Harrys' hand snapped out grabbing his wrist, Mr. Weasley struggled for a moment before looking at Harry in shock and confusion.

"He is not worth the hassle of harming yourself," the young boy said with a huge grin. "He does not respect the importance in all life, stand proud that you are happy with your life as it is, while he who has everything and more is not. He is but jealous of whom you are."

Mr. Weasley stared at him in shock before relaxing, Harry letting him go. "Yes," he agreed with a smile. "You're right, I forgot myself for a moment." Harry just nodded happily.

"Shut up brat!" interrupted Lucius angrily.

"Leave him alone!" hissed Ginny with a powerful glare.

"Whose she Potter your girlfriend!" laughed Draco.

"That would be our business not yours," retorted Harry defensively while Ginny blushed. He then turned to Malfoy and snatched the book back from him. "Now kindly move aside I believe our business within this shop has concluded," he grinned turning to Ginny he put the book back in her cauldron, picked it up as if it was weightless then took her hand. "Come on, I'll buy you an ice cream," he said happily as he led her passed the Malfoys out of the shop.

Harry and Ginny soon found themselves with an ice cream each sitting outside the parlour when the others arrived. Harry pulled out the tattered book and pulled out a black diary before putting her book back. He flipped through the pages before he found a name on the back, 'Tom. M. Riddle'. Moving his forehead protector up for a moment, he saw it leaking black energy.

"What's that Harry?" asked Ginny interestedly.

Harry shrugged. "Something dangerous that Lucius Malfoy wanted in your possession."

"What!" interrupted Mrs. Weasley. "That horrid man gave that to you?"

"No, he slid it in one of her books," he disagreed. "I suggest you give it to Albus Dumbledore, its wrong somehow," he shrugged handing it to his dad. "I suggest you don't write in it and take it now."

James frowned at him. "What would you know about dangerous?" he demanded.

"Just because I like snakes does not mean I would not be weary of those whose fangs carry venom," he replied with a shrug. "I didn't say you had to take it to Professor Dumbledore, but if something happens involving that book while it is supposed to be in your possession, on your head be it."

James snorted. "What would you know; it's just a stupid little book."

Harry snatched it back in that moment. "For a wizard you don't know much about magic do you 'father'? I'll get mum to take it to him when we get home, at least she will listen." He placed the book in his pocket.

"Hey don't take that tone with me," he growled. "I'm the parent not you."

"I love you 'father' but you have not been a parent to me for a very long time," retorted Harry with a shrugged he turned towards Ginny ignoring his father. "It is best to be careful, be weary of these Malfoys' they are damaged through inbreeding." Ginny giggled, nodded her agreement.

"That was cool what you did in the shop, Harry," one of the twins piped in to change the subject.

"Yeah," agreed the other. "That was awesome; they looked ready to kill at you just dismissing them like that."

Harry shrugged nonchalant. "Anger at ones own embarrassment is a waste of energy," he grinned cheerfully. "If you can't admit and accept your flaws that is just petty."

**_0oo00oo0_**

Harry and his mum had only recently arrived at Hogwarts, Ginny wanted him to travel with her on the train but he was not allowed and now he has about two hours until the students arrive. He had just been led to see Albus Dumbledore while his mum went to sort a few things out before the students arrive. The first thing other than the old man with twinkling blue eyes that caught his attention was the old near dead looking phoenix.

Harry just grinned widely at the bird, and he walked over to him, stroking its raggedy feathers. "Hello," he whispered. "Are you going to burn soon?" he asked. The bird gave a thrill of sound then exploded into flames, Harrys' grin widened as the flames were gone leaving a pile of ash. Dumbledore, surprised, got up, moved towards him, and saw as Harry gently cleared the ash revealing the tiny featherless wrinkly bird squawking. "Hello there little one," he said scooping the bird up and cheeking it over.

"It seems you have a way with animals Mr. Potter," interrupted Dumbledore smiling as Harry petted the baby bird.

Harry then looked at him then the phoenix. "Or maybe it is they that have a way with me?" he suggested as he placed the tiny bird back down on his ash.

He chuckled. "I must admit I would have never thought of it quite like that."

Harry shrugged. "So what can I do for you Dumbledore-Sama?"

The old man smiled. "It is about this book," he replied as he pulled it off his desk. "I won't lie it has some very complex spells on it, but," he looked a little nervous. "What do you see?"

Harry frowned. "It leaks black, it seems more like a soul," he shrugged wondering how Dumbledore knew about his unique sight, his mum would never blatantly tell anyone. He lifted his forehead protector up onto his forehead and looked at the phoenix then Dumbledore. "Yours is a light silver while the phoenixes are a mix of different reds and gold."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, staring at the strange boys unusual eye, he had often wondered, he had guessed when he was young if it allowed him to see things others couldn't, though it used no magic which confused him. He was about to reply when a knock came to the door.

"Come in!" he called and noticed as the door opened Harry had his eye hidden again.

Snape entered with a sneer and stopped when he saw Harry and his eyes darkened in hate. "You must be Snape-San, my dad is always complaining about," said Harry smiling before either could speak. "Don't mind him and his pranks," he giggled. "If you want to get him back, wait until he pranks you and laugh your head off it will baffle him for months."

Snape double took while Dumbledore chuckled. "Mr. Potter here had just came by for a visit, Severus, what can I do for you?"

Snape coughed and regained his composure. "Its-it's about that-that," he seemed too angry to say what it was about for a moment. "That man," he then blurted. "The conceded incompetent moron has been bothering me while I was trying to have a rest before the students arrive."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, amusement dancing in his eyes. "He has left you now, though," he commented knowing very well whose been bothering his teachers.

"Yes, he said he was going to see Professor Lily Potter to give her some advice on Cerulean Runes," he replied, disgusted at the thought.

"Oh, poor mum," interjected Harry. "That Lockhart-Baka is going to be bothering her?"

Dumbledore bit his lower lip to stop from laughing, he should not find a twelve year old calling one of his teachers an idiot so funny. However, Snape let a chuckled escape his lips before hiding it with a cough and a scowl.

"I wish I could see his classes," he continued. "I like magical creatures and I've read Ginnys' Lockhart books he probably can't even pull off any curses, they're nothing but fairy-tails, and poorly written at that. If there really was a spell to lift a werewolves curse during the full moon there would be hardly any left if any," he rolled his eyes. "Plus have you seen the dates lots of them over lap, the baka can't even commit fraud correctly."

The teachers barely managed to contain themselves. "What makes you think we're talking about Professor Lockhart?" asked the old man.

"I know who the other teachers are and with the exception of the divination teacher they are all gifted in their fields and she wouldn't be bothering Snape-San, he's too creepy for anyone but a complete baka to be bothering."

Dumbledore laughed while Snape scowled. "Well anyway Dumbledore-Sama, Snape-San, I'll be going now, I have to save Lockhart-Baka from my mum killing him," said Harry grinning happily he waved bye and exited the office whistling a happy tune.

Snape was gawking after him. "What's the matter Severus? Not what you expected from a Potter?"

Snape turned back to Dumbledore. "He is, somewhat different," he conceded.

Dumbledore smirked. "You mean he is polite and smart?" Snape nodded with a sad sigh.

_**T.B.C…**_


	4. Serenity

_**Eyes of Sight**_

_**Chapter 3 Serenity  
**_

Harry was whistling with a spring in his step as he walked through the school hunting for his mums' classroom, he could not find it anywhere. He finally gave up looking when he came across the entrance hall; he looked outside into the bright sun and strolled out for a walk. He thought he should probably ask someone for a map the next time he comes across a teacher.

It was nice outside and the land was beautiful and the trees fresh. He suddenly grinned as he noticed Hagrid, his mum told him about the giant man and his dog, they were heading into the forest so he ran fast to catch up. Upon entering the forest he couldn't see Hagrid or his boarhound Fang anywhere so he moved through the forest looking for him, it was quite nice and Harry found himself with a squirrel ridding his shoulder for a little while before it went home. He decided to run through the trees to find the giant man easier and had been moving at speed for what seemed maybe twenty minuets or so, he had his forehead protector up, then he stopped by a clearing when loud clicking caught his attention.

Looking into the clearing Harry started when he saw two giant spiders moving in on a Griffin cub, maybe about a year or so old, it was a bit smaller in height than Hagrids dog, it didn't even have a mane, though it could possibly be female. He was not sure what to do all he knew was he could not let a child be eaten by spiders.

Harry leaped from the trees, his left leg blazing with flames that disbursed on impact with the nearest spider, sending it hurtling into the other burning its face and sending both to the ground as he landed lightly on his feet beside the griffin. The scared young creature looked up at him surprised she ruffled her feathered wings looking relived, her golden yellow eyes showed some warmth.

Suddenly loud and angry clicking gained their attention; the spiders had gotten up and looked beyond angry. "You dare interfere human boy, she is our food, now you shall be too," one yelled angrily and attacked, Harrys' heart rate shot up and he was shaking, then something clicked. His normal vision disappeared and he could now see 'everything' with both eyes.

He leapt at the attacking spider with solid determination, a fighting spirit he had never used before and back flipped crashing a blazing leg into the bottom of the spiders head, a resounding crack echoed through the clearing as the spider, sent hurtling to the ground, Harry landed lightly, the spider lay unmoving.

He turned his gaze to the other spider and it backed from him cautiously while the griffin moved quickly behind him. The spider then turned tail and ran, knowing it could not beat him alone.

Harry sighed in relief turning to the griffin he grinned at her, crouched down, and stroked her head. "Its going to be okay now girl. Why don't you go home to your family okay, I have to go back to mine," he grinned as she started purring.

"Hey you!" a booming voice made them jump and look up to see Hagrid hurrying over, eyeing the spider in shock, then back to Harry and the griffin that now hid behind him nervously. "Who are you? What are you doing in here? What happened to him?" he pointed to the dead spider.

Harrys' eyes locked gaze with him and he gasped in shock. "Oh, sorry, I'm Harry Potter, I killed the spider to save this young griffin cub."

"Y-you killed it?" he asked in shock.

Harry just nodded sadly. "Yes, sorry it was either us or him? I chose for it to be him, the other one ran away."

"Bloody hell!" proclaimed Hagrid. "Well come on lets get ya out of here, your mums not gonna be happy."

Harry stood up and petted his new friend again. "Bye," he whispered kissing her head before following Hagrid. "Why will she be angry, I always play in the woods at home?" he asked the man while petting Fangs head.

"But this is the forbidden forest," he proclaimed. "It can be dangerous!"

"But I can take care of myself," he disagreed. "If not for the cub I would never have even bothered the spiders."

Hagrid nodded. "Well what's the deal with your eyes?" he asked. "They're both red and gold."

"Oh, same? My right eye is the same as my left now," he said to himself then grinned. "Cool, lets see," he whispered then concentrated and suddenly the whole world went dark except for shadows. "I can turn it off," he proclaimed joyfully. Then he tried again and he could see everything, wow, he had never realised before he could see in the dark.

Suddenly before Hagrid could, comment on his weird behaviour a rustling from behind made them spin round to come face to face with the cute griffin cub he saved.

"Looks like you've got ya self a friend!" chuckled Hagrid as she ran over and carefully jumped up onto Harry, he quickly hugged her with a huge grin.

"Well I suppose you can come if you want," he agreed, she hopped down looking extremely pleased with herself as she walked beside him.

"I err, don't think you're allowed griffin familiars?" asked Hagrid interestedly.

"Well she's just like a phoenix really, she's not a pet, but my friend," disagreed Harry happily.

Hagrid shrugged. "Will your mum be okay with having her around?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, my brother got an owl," he replied. "But I didn't want one, she said as soon as I find an animal I want for a familiar I can," he told him smugly.

Hagrid chuckled. "Um I don't think she meant a griffin."

Harry just giggled. "Well, she'll just learn to be more specific next time."

Hagrid laughed, he liked young Harry, and he liked beasties too, though killing one of those spiders he could barely believe. Their father Aragog will not be too pleased with that, he shivered at the thought of angering the spiders.

"I always wanted a dragon, but apparently its illegal to have one," continued Harry. "I wanted a Hungarian Horntail," he sighed dreamily. "They're so cool, though not as cool as my griffin friend, um, Serenity." The winged lion raised her chest proudly at her new name.

"I love dragons too, got one last year I did," he chuckled at the memory. "Norwegian Ridgeback," he said proudly. "But I had to send him away; Dumbledore said he was too big to hide."

"Oww," Harry moaned. "I wish I could have played with him. I play with the animals that live in the woods around my house all the time, Mr. and Mrs. Fox even have cubs I play with."

They continued walking and talking about cool animals for about an hour when they exited the forest. "Thanks for leading me out Hagrid," said Harry looking at his watch. "I think you've missed picking up the first years," he added worriedly.

Hagrid made a face that said, 'oh crap I forgot'. "Oops," was what he said though. "Well, let me take Fang back home and I'll see ya in the great hall won't I?

"Um, yeah, I think so," he shrugged. "I don't exactly go to school here."

Hagrid chuckled. "Don't worry, Dumbledore won't mind if ya wanna join ya friend. Anyway I heard ya probably taking a few classes."

"Oh, yeah I guess," he shrugged. "Well see you later Hagrid. Come on Serenity," he called as he ran towards the castle with his griffin familiar hot on his heal. It did not take long for them to get to the doors; he deactivated his special eyes almost forgetting and hid his scar with his forehead protector as he ran in. He could hear a loud noise within the great hall and saw the first years lined up outside, he grinned when he saw Ginny.

"Mr. Potter," gasped McGonagall as she spotted him. "Where have you been, and where did you find that griffin?" she demanded.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Um, I was with Hagrid and I found Serenity in the woods," he smiled nervously. "Err; she kind of followed me home."

McGonagall shook her head in disapproval ignoring the girls' awes. "Well hurry up and get in line!" she commanded.

Harry just blinked in surprise. "But I don't go to school here remember, I'm a muggle."

McGonagall almost snorted. "For a muggle you do get in too much trouble. Professor Dumbledore said you can be sorted with the first years if you wish to take some non-magic classes."

"Oh, okay," he shrugged with a huge grin and stood with Ginny, Serenity right beside him. McGonagall shook her head again, she felt like telling him that griffins were not allowed to be familiars but she has met him a few times, he will know that it only suggests frogs' owls or cats but does not say you cannot have anything else.

"Hey, Ginny," he grinned and gave her a hug making her blush. "Did you like the train journey?"

Ginny smiled as McGonagall led them in. "It was okay," she whispered. "But that Malfoy prat was a jerk again."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked quietly and she started as she saw his eye flash the same design as his other for a second.

"No," she replied. "Your eye just matched your other one for a moment," she whispered in his ear.

Harrys' grin became excited. "I have it in both eyes and can turn it on and off now, I'm only hiding my scar."

"That's brilliant, Harry," she grinned back, as they stopped before an old hat on a stool. Harry looked around and noticed a lot of people had noticed Serenity, he saw his mum had also and she slapped her face with her hand at the teachers table when she realised what that meant. He grinned up at her and waved, she waved back nervously. Dumbledore looked beyond amused.

Suddenly Lockhart stood and removed his wand. "Don't worry!" he shouted, Dumbledore groaned he could see this not ending well for him. "I'll save you all from the vicious beast!" Nearly everyone looked around in confusion for a vicious beast; most looking right passed the griffin not even considering her vicious in the least she just sat quietly next to her companion.

To Harrys' surprise, he fired some weird blue light at her and he stepped in the way, everyone gasped as the spell just disbursed an inch from his chest, even Harry.

"How dare you!" Harry suddenly yelled. "Attacking a cub, a child you pathetic moron, she is a griffin, a creature of light, sit back down you useless ass. Your spell didn't even do anything."

"But, kid I was saving you!" he retorted pushing out his chest with pride.

Harry just shook his head in disgust. "If I catch you attacking another creature again it will be you who'll need saving from me!"

"Are you threatening me boy!" he replied angrily. "Do you know who I am!?"

"I wouldn't care whether you're Tim Potter, Albus Dumbledore, or Voldemort!" everyone minus him and Dumbledore flinched and gasped. "I'll not stand for attacking any innocent creature!"

"How dare you brat!" he roared waving his wand in his direction.

Suddenly he found a wand point to his face, pocking him hard and an enraged red haired teacher holding it. "If you speak to my son like that again, or attack his griffin I will make you wish for death, understand!?" Lockhart just nodded terrified, the blood draining from his face he put his wand away and Lily removed hers from his face sitting back down. Lockhart quickly sat, hoping he can fix this somehow.

Dumbledore did not look amused but that was directed at Lockharts' stupidity. Snape however looked very pleased and trying not to laugh that someone finally told the git off, not that he would listen without a wand directly in his face.

The hat then started singing as Harry stroked Serenity and introduced Ginny who she approved. Dumbledore watched as Harry and his friend stroked the griffin, ignoring the song himself. He wasn't sure but he didn't think the spell dispelled itself, it looked more like Harry nullified it somehow, which would mean, if it were true? Could he have always been wrong?

The song soon finished and the sorting began. "Potter Harry," called McGonagall with a smile something only given to people who impress her, and telling Lockhart off was well worth respect, the man just could not take a hint when someone does not like him. Harry grinned as he walked forwards, sat on the stool with Serenity by his heal and put the hat on, it falling over his eyes.

"Be, well kinda in you bonnet Potter," whispered the hat in his ear. "Well, this is interesting; your mind works so fast it's hard to read. Interesting eyes Mr. Potter, very interesting but where to put you, you're loyal, very much so, and ridiculously brave and courageous, hmm, plenty of cunning I see but no thirst to prove yourself, your happy with what you are… smart very much so, and an imagination I have not seen in many… hard choice… I know lets make it… RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted the last aloud and Harry grinned as that table clapped, he shrugged and pulled the hat off and handed it to McGonagall as he waved to Ginny he walked to that table and sat next to a blonde first year girl and Serenity went and laid under the table.

"Hello," he greeted her happily as the sorting continued. "I'm Harry, what's your name?" he asked overjoyed.

She looked at him with dreamy blue eyes. "I'm Luna," she replied with a small smile. "Why aren't you wearing school robes?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "I've never worn Robes before."

"Weasley Ginevra!" called McGonagall and Harry paid attention. Ginny nervously stepped up, glancing at Harry, she sat on the stool, and the hat was now on her head.

"Another Weasley, eh," it whispered in her ear. "Lets see what we have to work with here, hmm, brave yes and a lot of cunning, and a slight thirst to prove yourself but that has lessened a lot recently. Hmm… loyalty yes, and quite cleaver… I know where you want to go, and you will do well there… RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted she pulled it off her head handing it back with a huge grin she ran over to sit the other side of Harry, completely missing her brothers looks of shock from the Gryffindor table.

"Awesome, Gin," congratulated Harry, hugging her as she sat. "Have you met my new friend Luna yet?" he introduced.

Luna startled looked up at him surprised. "Friend?" she asked looking confused.

Harry nodded. "Yeah! Luna this is Ginny," he grinned.

"Nice to meet you Luna," smiled Ginny happily. Luna also smiled though uncertainly.

"Hey, I wouldn't be friends with her," interrupted another first year girl. "She's weird."

Harry shrugged. "So am I," he grinned. "And that isn't very nice, how would you like it if we went round telling people not to like you because you're mean?"

"Alright alright, one eye," she mocked. Harry smirked and raised his forehead protector before lowering it sticking out his tongue childishly. She just glared and turned away.

"Why did you do that?" asked Luna interestedly.

"Do what?" he asked as the food appeared on the table and they dug in.

"Sick up for me?"

"Because he loves you," said Ginny trying not to laugh as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open before she could even start eating.

Harry grinned and nodded, he gently pushed Lunas' mouth closed and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and she blushed. "You should eat Luna," he giggled as he filled a plate of meat and slid it under the table where Serenity dug in.

Dumbledore was absentmindedly eating while he watched Harry, he just kissed a girl he just met to break the ice by the looks of it because now the three of them were giggling and enjoying themselves. He did not miss the feeding of the griffin under the table, that kid was different, very different. There was just something about him that seemed to put him at ease; creatures took to him like a fish to water, and he is smart and creative. James though, has never had anything good to say about him, and is always talking about Tim being so great, though his grades show no greatness. However, Lily favours Harry as being the family 'prodigy'.

_**T.B.C...**_

_**A\N: Another chapter down.**_


	5. Ninja

_**Chapter 4 Ninja**_

"What can I do for you, Dumbledore-Sama?" chimed Harry as he and his griffin familiar walking into the headmasters' office the next morning just like the note he received asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "Good morning, Harry-Kun," he replied. Harry grinned brightly. "I wanted to speak with you about your, um, unique abilities if I may... please take a seat."

Harry obeyed happily and sat in front of the desk on a nice chair while Serenity lay down next to him with her head up as if paying attention too. "May I ask what your familiars name is?"

"Yeah, I called her Serenity," he said cheerfully.

Dumbledore nodded. "Hagrid told me how you found her, though he couldn't remember what you named her. He also mentioned you killed a very large spider to protect her." Harry just nodded. "May I ask how?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "I just kicked it so hard I broke its neck," he replied a little sadly

Dumbledores' eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You kicked it?"

Harry nodded sadly. "Yeah, I didn't want to kill it, but I had no choice, I either kill it or let Serenity become its lunch, and I chose to save the cub. If it was an adult griffin trying to eat a baby giant spider I would have chose to save it instead," he shrugged. "Youth is innocent, and innocence should never be stolen, only given by itself."

Dumbledore nodded with a small smile. "What would you have done if it was humans attacking the griffin cub?" he asked curiously.

"Innocence is innocence, Dumbledore-Sama, I would have most likely done the same," he replied with a shrug. "Human life is no more important than a cat or a goblin," he smiled.

Dumbledore smiled sincerely, the kid new the importance of innocence, and had a greater concept of life than anyone he has ever met. "Out of curiosity, how do you feel about, Miss. Weasley and Miss Lovegood?"

Harry now had a huge grin. "I love them of course they're my friends."

"Could you define that love, what is the difference between your love for Miss. Lovegood and Miss Weasley?"

"Ginny is my first ever friend and my best friend," he replied unsure why he was being asked these questions but they didn't bother him. "I love her more than my own existence, we have lots of fun together, and-and I feel sick sometimes when we're not together. But I think I love Luna differently, I don't know how to 

explain it," he shrugged with a huge grin, noticing Dumbledore's eyes twinkling really fast.

"What-um, what would you do if someone seriously hurt Ginny on purpose?" he dared to ask the young boy.

Harry's visible eye flashed red and gold at the thought as he said two words that sent a cold shiver down the old man's spin. "Kill them." Harry was quite surprised by his own words but knew them to be true, and it frightened him a little that he knew he wouldn't hesitate.

Dumbledore just nodded. "Well, enough about that," he smiled kindly. "You seem to have some very special gifts, like being able to nullify spells."

"You mean what happened to Lockhart-Bakas spell yesterday?"

"Yes Harry... also I've noticed your eyes can see a lot more than a normal person."

Harry shrugged. "But I still don't have any magic and because of that my dad and brother hate me."

"And how do you feel about them?"

"I love them, they're my family," he replied with a sad smile. "But, they just don't like me. Though my mum loves me very much, she understands me. Dad is always saying Tim is a prodigy just like everyone else, but mum says I'm special and Tim's just an ordinary boy."

"What are you?" whispered Dumbledore quietly.

Harry frowned. "I'm a ninja, I think, like the ones from centuries past."

"A ninja," replied Dumbledore thoughtfully. "Can you show me some kind of ninja ability you have?"

Harry shrugged and stood up, he walked towards the wall while Dumbledore and Serenity watched; he just continued walking and went up the wall as if it was the easiest thing in the world and walked round until he was standing on the ceiling. Dumbledore looked up in shock, he hadn't read much on true ninja before but he knew that was one of their unique talents, lost to time. Harry then dropped slowly from the ceiling as if the very air was slowing him he flipped round slowly and landed lightly on his feet in front of the desk.

"Impressive, Harry-Kun," the old headmaster praised. "I believe you are correct in your assessment that you are indeed a ninja." Harry smiled brightly as he sat back down on the edge of his seat, stroking his griffins head. "I may be able to get hold of some scrolls or books, maybe both about other ninja abilities you could learn if you would like?"

"Really?" he asked; his eyes wide with excitement.

Dumbledore nodded with a chuckled. "Yes, but I'm not promising anything... ninja, um, magic has not been seen for a very long time. I have only ever read a few bits about it myself; though if I manage to get you some scrolls and or books they will be in Japanese."

"That's okay, Dumbledore-Sama, I can read and speak it," he chimed overjoyed, practically bouncing up and down.

Dumbledore smiled at his energy. "Hopefully, we'll also find out about your special eyes." Harry nodded hopefully. "Well now that's dealt with, I've heard from your mother that you are willing to attend a few classes since you can't attend a muggle school. I thought you might like to attend with your first year friends, therefore you may... such as defence since first years mainly deal with creatures, as well history, potions, astronomy and herbology. Next year you can drop defence and in third year you can attend runes, athermancy and if you wish either magical creatures or muggle studies. Hopefully you'll also have some ninja magic to study by this time next week, and I'll be on the lookout all the time."

"T-thank you, Dumbledore-Sama," he said joyfully.

"You are most welcome Harry-Kun. Well I'm sure you don't want to spend all morning watching me doing paperwork, you'll have potions after lunch, here is your time table," he handed Harry the parchment. "And maybe during the weekend you could get your mother to take you to the village to get a uniform." Harry nodded though reluctantly, the old man chuckled. "And if you wish to go into the forest again make sure you are with Hagrid."

Harry nodded and stood bowing happily. "Thank you Dumbledore-Sama," he chimed as he left the office followed by Serenity. Albus had a lot to think about and a lot to do.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Wahoo!" a young boy with sparkling green eyes with a scar across his right, wearing a forehead protector on his forehead, and a pair of black swim shorts with a bracer on each forearm and leg, leapt off of the castle roof, diving fast through the air in the summers ends heat heading for the cool water of the lake below. His toes pointed into the air, his fingers pointing down, his body straight, he slipped through the water with ease, slipping down, a grin on his face as he curved his direction. Heading up to the surface, he broke through with a splash launching out, his bare feet landing on the surface; he stood atop stretching his muscles.

Harry started as he felt something weird on his right ankle, he looked down curious, and a huge grin spread his lips and giggled; a small demon like creature with strong long fingers held onto him. He lifted his leg and gently pried the creature off looking at it curiously; it seemed to have a sheepish grin.

"Well aren't you a silly one?" he asked it happily. He then carefully slipped it into the water and watched as it swam off at top speeds.

"Harry!"

He looked up in surprise to see Ginny and Luna with a couple other first years by the shore where Serenity laid bathing in the sun. The other first years seemed to be in shock about something. Harry however, grinned and waved as he ran across the surface of the water leaping onto the bank next to his red haired friend.

"Hey Ginny-Chan," he chimed overjoyed.

"Have you been playing all morning?" she reprimanded.

"No," he shook his head in defence. "I went to visit Dumbledore-Sama earlier."

"Oh, and what did you do there?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing much, just discussed some classes I'll be taking, like potions," he informed her beyond happy.

"How did you do that," a mousy haired boy with Gryffindor badge on his robes interrupted.

"Oh, Harry-Kun this is Colin and Mathew," said Ginny pointing out another boy with brown hair from Gryffindor. "And Megan, but she prefers to be called Meg," she added of a Hufflepuff girl with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet you," greeted Harry smiling cheerfully.

"Yeah, but how'd you do that?" asked Colin again.

"Do what?" asked Harry frowning curiously.

"W-walk o-on water," answered Meg shyly.

"Oh," he shrugged. "I just can."

"But how?" asked Mathew.

He shrugged again with a cheeky grin. "Well anyway isn't it lunch time?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah," agreed Colin. "How'd you get that cool scar?"

Harry shrugged. "Killing curse," he grinned and they blinked and he disappeared. Looking around they saw neither him nor Serenity.

"H-how'd h-he do that?" asked Meg, her eyes wide open in wonder.

Ginny shrugged with a huge grin. "I don't know; it's best not to question the things he does and just accept that he does them."

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry, Luna and Ginny walked together through the dungeons towards potions; they had the class with Slytherin's. Harry was wearing his normal gi and had his scar hidden by his forehead protector again. He thought this class might be interesting enough, that Snape guy didn't seem as bad as his dad made him out to be. They queued up outside with the other students just chatting quietly when Snape let them in, the three friends found a seat up front on Harry's prompting otherwise Ginny would have them sitting at the back.

Snape told them about what they would be studying and what he expected of his classes, and then the instructions appeared on the board.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," began Snape, the Slytherin's looked at Harry smugly for some reason.

Harry bowed politely. "Snape-Sensei," he greeted in return with a bright smile.

Snape then placed a book on Harry's desk. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to lend you a book until you have finally gotten your own."

"Thank you Snape-Sensei," he replied. Snape nodded and left it at that, he found it amusing the Slytherin's thought he was going to be rotten to the lad, but he couldn't find it in himself he do so to Harry, he was to polite and respectful, even if he is a bit cheeky too.

"Well," began the teacher. "I would like you to work in teams of four this term, so please arrange yourselves as such or I'll do it for you!" he kept a stern look on his face as he watched them move at unexpected speed, he then noted to his amusement the Slytherin's were an odd number one too many, and Ravenclaw's one too few. He was about to get the odd Slytherin girl out and put her with a team of Ravenclaws when he saw Harry approach her.

Harry grinned down at the girl with long black hair and silvery blue eyes that looked up at him coldly, he thought even with her evil look she was fairly pretty. "Hi," he greeted. "I'm Harry, and those are my friends Ginny and Luna," he smiled. "What's your name?"

The girl like the other Slytherin's looked flabbergasted that he's not only talking to a Slytherin but seemed to be trying to make friends. She shook that thought from her head, friends with a Ravenclaw was almost as ridiculous as being friends with a Gryffindor.

"Emily," she simply replied. "Emily Lauders'."

Harry just grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling the shocked Slytherin to her feet. "Well come on then, you'll be our new friend," he said causing gasps from other students. Emily was so shocked she just allowed herself to be led and sat down in-between Harry and Ginny.

Snape stood at the front trying not to look surprised that Harry has no predigest against Slytherin's. Being her friend could piss off a lot of Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's, though he thought and hoped the Ravenclaw's won't give them any problems, he believed them to be smarter than that.

"O--Kay," said Snape. "Well instructions on the board, begin."

"Hi, Emily," said Ginny happily. She would have never thought she could get along with Slytherin's before she became Harry's friend but now she knew she can.

"Hi," she replied coldly. "What's your problems, why are you all being so-so nice?"

"Why shouldn't we?" asked Harry frowning curiously.

"Because I'm a Slytherin," she retorted with a glare.

He just giggled. "I like snakes. Anyway it's just a house it doesn't tell us who you really are. The sorting hat said I'm ridiculously brave, which is Gryffindor, and also said I'm very loyal, which is Hufflepuff, and it said I'm cunning which is Slytherin, but I'm smart too, it just chose one. Just because your cunning does not mean you are weak or evil. Spies and secret agents are cunning as well as brave; if I ran this school I would get rid of the houses because it just subdivides the school, and continues predigest most Slytherin's have against muggleborns because you don't get to become their friends. It is the person that counts not a label given to them."

Snape had listened in to Harry's statement as to why he is not against Slytherin's and was glad to see the other students seemed to have quietened to. The boy made a good point, maybe with a kid like him around houses won't mean anything, as he said it's just a title. He watched as they all finally began their work and Ginny, Harry and Luna engaged Emily in conversation, she was reluctant at first but as the lesson progressed she just completely forgot she was working with Ravenclaws and began enjoying their company, and laughing along with them.

The class finally let out after they tidied up, it was another, Slytherin, Ravenclaw class next with defence against the dark arts and Emily found herself walking with her new friends. She was a little startled by that, she had Ravenclaw friends. She found Luna to be quite odd but surprisingly she didn't mind and still liked her. Ginny, a Weasley, a huge blood traitor family was nice to and was kind to her, and then there is Harry, a Potter, brother to the Boy-Who-Lived, he was nothing like she would expect, he's nice, kind and very smart, he even had some respect from Professor Snape, which she thought no one outside Slytherin would ever have, let alone a Potter.

They sat down at the back of defence class together and Harry smirked when he saw a few Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's mixing and sitting together and even talking as they await the teacher.

"What do you think he's going to teach us?" asked Emily a little worriedly holding her wand.

"Well you might as well put your wand away," said Harry. "He's not going to be teaching you anything useful, he's a baka."

"Baka?" asked Emily, confused.

"Its Japanese for idiot," informed Ginny with a cheeky grin.

"Oh," she shrugged and put her wand away just as Lockhart entered the class grinning broadly like the idiot that he is.

"Right class, settle down, settle down," he chimed even though the class was already quiet. He walked around the class handing out tests. "These tests are to see how much of my books you can remember," he said smugly.

Harry looked at the first question and almost snorted.

Q: 1 what is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?

Scanning down…

Q: 52 what is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

Well one hundred questions all about Lockhart, not one of them mentioned anything to do with defence.

Ginny giggled. "These questions are stupid," she whispered. "I haven't even opened my books."

"Neither have I," whispered Emily agreeing with a giggle.

"Nor me," nodded Luna with a dreamy expression.

"I don't even plan on buying useless books," added Harry, plus he had read Ginny's. "I'm just going to make stuff up," he shrugged happily.

Emily giggled, moving closer to him she whispered, "are you going to put stupid answers?"

Harry smirked. "Of course," the four preteens giggled as they began.

About an hour later Lockhart called for the papers to be handed back and read a few for a moment, frowning quite a lot, many Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's snickering, knowing they gave stupid answers because they hadn't opened their books.

"No no no," he disagreed shaking his head. "My favourite colour is lilac not pea green, I mentioned it several times. And my secret ambition is for world peace, not to open a... what's a sperm bank?" most of the class broke down laughing, and the others that didn't know, mostly purebloods were told and after blushing joined in the laugh. Lockhart frowned; it took the students a while to settle down. He then, still wondering what a sperm bank is though no one would tell him because they laughed when he asked, brought a cage from under his desk covered with a cloth.

"Now," he began with his cheesy smile. "I don't want you to get scared. In this class I will show you some of the foulest creatures," the cage wobbled and some of the class moved back fearfully, that questionnaire had lost a lot of trust between students and supposed hero teacher. He pulled the cloth off the cage, and the class half gasped, half looked confused at the cute devilish blue pixies. "Now, who can tell me what these are?" a few put their hands up. "Mr. Potter?" he asked a little rudely, with a look that said he doubted he knew.

"Just a few Cornish Pixies, Lockhart-Baka," he replied grinning. Ginny, Luna and Emily had to stifle their giggles.

Lockhart frowned. "What does, um, baka mean?" he asked curiously.

Harry chuckled with a grin that held some evil intent. "It means great teacher in Japanese baka, it is a sign of great respect when placed at the end of your name." How he managed to say all that without bursting into laughter was a sign of his self control.

Lockhart frowned in thought, when his gullibility kicked in. "Oh, yes," he agreed. "Now I remember, what a great idea," he smile, Harry thought _hook line and_ _sinker,_ laughing insanely in his own head. "From now on class, you are to address me as Lockhart-Baka, understand?" the class nodded in unison, Harry and his three girls going red in the face from holding back laughter.

"Very well," he agreed with a cheeky grin. "Well, let's see what you make of these," he said and released the pixies. That was a mistake, the pixies went wild and students screamed.

Harry burst out laughing using the pandemonium as an excuse. Ginny and Emily were about to join the others in running but Harry grabbed their hands. "Don't they'll just be worse," he giggled. "Just leave them be for a moment and I'll-I'll ask them to-to stop." The three girls seeing they actually weren't being bothered shrugged and burst out laughing. They watched as Lockhart tried a spell and had his wand thrown from the class then ran out of the door mumbling about teachers with wands, leaving Harry, Ginny, Emily and Luna with a few other Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's to fend for themselves.

Harry then stood, put two fingers from each hand in his mouth and whistled loudly, it echoing through the room. The pixies stopped and looked at him impishly.

"Are you guys and gals done?" he reprimanded the pixies playfully.

The little blue pixies nodded sheepishly and a cute girl pixy wearing a green top and skirt floated before him embarrassedly for a moment before landing her bare feet on his shoulder and whispering in his ear. The remaining students watched in shock, Harry just frowned angrily.

"Well, good for you guys and gals for making the baka pay," retorted Harry smugly. "Bloody kidnapping prat."

"Hey, what does baka really mean?" asked a Slytherin boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Oh," he laughed. "Baka means idiot," they all laughed with plans to spread it around the school.

"Well anyway you little guys can go home now, unless you want to hang around, though try to be good." The pixies blushed blue and nodded, all but the one on his shoulder took off out of the windows, he turned to her curiously as she sat on his shoulder carefully. "You want to stay, huh?" he asked her and she nodded sheepishly. Harry smiled. "Well, okay, if you want. Well come on," he said to the others. "We have some free time now until dinner, about two hours, wanna go swimming in the lake?" he asked everyone hopefully.

The Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's looked at each other uncertainly before they smiled and shrugged. "Sure," the black haired boy replied. "I'm Kevin," he offered his hand and Harry shook it.

"Well lets all get on our swimwear and towels, we can meet outside the entrance hall," suggested Harry and they all nodded in agreement and split from each other to go get changed.

When Harry arrived with Serenity and his new pixy friend Kyra riding on her neck happily everybody was already changed and waiting. Most of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw first years and even a few Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first years that had been found came. The boys all wore different coloured shorts while the girls one-piece swimsuits.

"Come on then," he chuckled. "Last one in is a Lockhart-Baka." That made them all laugh as they rushed to the water, Harry beating them all, and they began splashing around near the shore playing and laughing, completely forgetting who is from which house and just not caring as they enjoyed just being kids.

_**T.B.C...**_

_**A\N: I hope this chapter was enjoyable. To answer some reviews, yes Naruto is going to be in this fic, and we shall be going to his world before he comes to Harry's. **_


	6. Lake

_**Eyes of Sight**_

_**Chapter 5 Lake**_

It was about an hour and a half before dinner, and Albus Dumbledore along with Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall were just passing through the entrance hall when they heard loud giggling and shouting coming from outside, their curiosity peeked they made their way for the doors and walked out into the hot and sunny afternoon and stopped in shock.

Most of the first years from all four houses were in swimwear playing in and around the lake, they saw Harry's griffin laying in the shade of a tree with a little pixy on her back. Dumbledore noted Harry running around on the surface of the water with a black haired Slytherin girl giggling on his back, giving her a ride.

Around the shore loads of other students of all years and houses staring at them in horror, and some in disgust, no one could tell who everyone is; their blood status or their house, the first years just didn't seem to care. Some of them were lying around together sunbathing on the bank, lying across many towels, and closely too looking to have no care in the world.

Then suddenly two older red headed students and a black boy came rushing out of the castle with towels and wearing swimming shorts, Fred and George Weasley with their friend Lee Jordan. The three students were then followed by a few other Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and a couple brave older Hufflepuff's such as Cedric Diggory. They all rushed into the water to join the younger students in their water adventure.

A few other teachers were out with the students looking on in confusion, though they noticed James Potter with Tim looking angry and disgusted. Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall just didn't know what to make of it all; it just seemed so abnormal, yet refreshing to see.

"What's going on out here," interrupted Lily Potter as she joined them outside and looked over the students. "Why are those older kids just staring at the others for?" she asked frowning in curiosity.

"Um, I'm not sure Lily," said Dumbledore shaking his head clear.

"Oh," she shrugged with a smile. "Well, I'm going to go sit with Serenity," she announced as she walked off through the crowd.

Harry grinned happily as he touched down on the shore and Emily hopped off his back with a huge grin. "That was awesome," she giggled and hugged him, he hugged back. "I wish I could do that," she chimed as she pulled back.

Ginny and Luna both rushed out of the water to join them. "This is so much fun," said Ginny happily. "Though all of those other students staring at us are quite annoying."

Harry and the girls nodded. "GINNY!" suddenly Ron yelled rushing over with Tim and James all looked angry and followed by Hermione who didn't look like she wanted to be there. "What do you think you're doing hanging around snakes!" he demanded, enraged. "Go get changed now!"

"No," she replied glaring. "Get lost!"

"No, you'll get back to your common room even if I have to drag you!" he retorted grabbing her arm to pull her, however he found Harry's hand gripping his wrist tightly, too tightly, it hurt like hell.

"Leave her alone!" he growled, his normal happiness gone and replaced by furry. He gripped Ron's wrist in such away it forced his hand open and he pushed Ron away and pulled Ginny closer to him.

"This is none of your business squib," retorted Ron angrily as he moved back and drew his wand.

"Go ahead, fire at me you pathetic ungrateful moron!" shouted Harry as he slowly walked forward. "Come on, bring it, coward!" he added with a death glare, noticing for some reason Ron seemed to be shaking slightly and breathing deeper than necessary. Harry hated bullies, and would not allow Ron to pick on his friends even if it meant hurting him.

Ron pulled back to fire when suddenly two spells hit him, tying him up and gagging him where he fell to the floor struggling. "Moronic little baby Ronikins," mocked Fred as he and his brother wondered over wands in hands followed by Lee. "You would have got your ass kicked," continued George as he looked at Harry's contracting, flexing muscles with a slight wince at how hard the younger boy could probably hit with muscles that solid.

"Detention for the both of you!" spat James suddenly, enraged. "Attacking another student is unforgivable!"

"I don't think so James," hissed a voice that sent a cold shiver down his spine. "Ronald Weasley," continued Lily looking down at the struggling angry boy. "You have detention with me on Saturday and Sunday, from ten am till dinner, if I ever catch you attacking another student again or encouraging other students to hate others I'll have you expelled, and I think fifty points from Gryffindor is in order for your physical assault on Ginny."

She then waved her wand and released his bonds glaring at him. "Now if I see any of you down here bothering any student I'll have you in detention for the next month," she said glaring at Tim and Ron. They both nodded fearing her wrath they ran away, Lilly turned to James. "And if I catch you favouring students again, I'll hex you from here to the headmasters' office where I'll make a formal complaint against you, understand?" he nodded nervously and stalked away.

Lily then pointed her wand at her throat and her voice magically magnified. "Right if you are not playing or swimming I want you to clear out and leave those who are alone or you shall lose your weekend." That got them moving; when she removed her wand; she smiled at her son and his friends.

"Thanks mum," said Harry once again cheerful, with a huge grin. "Oh, this is Luna-Chan and Emily-Chan, our new friends," he told her excitedly and cheerfully.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Emily, Luna," she greeted with a smile. "Well you kids be good and careful, okay," they nodded. "I'm just going to sit in the shade," she waved as she made her way to the tree sitting down as the kids continued with their games.

"Wow, that's cool that your mums a teacher," chimed Emily as they sat for a rest on some towels and the twins and their friend Lee went back to the water with a cheery 'see ya'. Lying back Emily started when Harry decided her stomach made a nice pillow, she smiled, then Luna used her upper legs as a pillow and Ginny rested her head on Harry's chest.

"Yeah, my mum's really neat," agreed Harry happily as Emily absentmindedly ran her small fingers through his hair, while he pretty much did the same with Ginny.

Lily smiled as she watched Harry with his friends lounging around and chatting when Dumbledore's voice interrupted her. "Lily," he said in greeting. "Mind if I sit?" he asked.

"Of course not Albus," she agreed and he sat up against the tree next to her and the napping griffin and pixy.

He shook his head in amusement. "This seems to be Harry's doing," he commented. "He has a way with people doesn't he?"

Lily smiled. "He's special like that," she agreed. "Maybe it should be a yearly event, maybe the first hot day of the New School Year we take all the first years and any other student that want to... swimming. They don't care about houses here, and I see a few Slytherin's and muggleborns playing without a care in the world."

"Maybe," agreed Dumbledore with a nod. "When did you discover, Harry was the boy who truly defeated Voldemort," he just blurted out.

Lily only looked mildly surprised. "When he was about nine I caught him walking up a tree without actually climbing it. I had suspected before that but never been to sure; he's so refreshing from Tim. I love my other son but he has been ruined by fame, he thinks he's better than everyone else. And his friend Ron is a bad influence, well I suppose they're bad for each other. Ron seems to think he can do what he likes because he's Tim's best mate, and Tim thinks he can do what he likes because he's The-Boy-Who-Lived, and James isn't any better."

"Yes," agreed the aged man sadly. "James doesn't appreciate Harry, because he's a squib, but that is not exactly true. Harry uses ninja magic; though I'm sure they called it something else. I have gotten lucky, and a friend has several scrolls that Harry can learn and even a few books on the ancient arts."

Lily grinned widely. "Thank you, have you told Harry yet?"

The headmaster chuckled. "I have told him I will look for some for him, but I haven't yet said I have them for him already. I should have them by this evening, and I will pass them on to, Harry as there rightful owner, tomorrow morning."

"Rightful owner?" asked Lily, surprised.

"Yes, when I told Nicolas that I had someone of ninja magic at my school he was overjoyed and said the scrolls and books then rightfully belong to the last ninja," he chuckled cheerfully. "It is my belief that his eyes are some kind of ninja bloodline brought down most likely from your blood."

"You mean one of my ancestors was probably a ninja?" she asked in shock.

"It is more likely that than a pureblood wizard or witch crossbreeding magic's," he agreed. "Well anyway, enough about that, I sent Minerva to the kitchens to get dinner for this lot brought outside, while the others eat inside..."

_**T.B.C...**_

_**A\N: Hope you liked it, though it is a bit of a fluffy chapter, but I like a bit of a fluffy here and there, don't you? Lol!**_


	7. Chakra

_**Eyes of Sight**_

_**Chapter 6 Chakra**_

The next morning Harry sat at the Ravenclaw table with Ginny, Luna and Emily who was a bit nervous and getting a few angry glares that she ignored. If fact quite a lot of first years were all over the place, most not sitting at their house tables. Though Slytherin first years didn't go near the Gryffindor table, and Gryffindor first years didn't go near the Slytherin table, the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's barely tolerated the other two houses though, while the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's mostly didn't care what first years sat at their table.

"Mr. Potter," interrupted Dumbledore from behind with a kind smile.

"Dumbledore-Sama," he greeted cheerfully.

The old man smirked. "You have a free period after breakfast correct?"

"Um, yeah, its charms first thing," he agreed, looking confused.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, a grin spreading his lips, and his blue eyes twinkling in merriment. "Well, if you'll join me in my office after you've eaten, I have managed to get something you may be interested in."

Harry's visible eye sparkled in delight, "really?" he asked hopefully. The old man nodded. "Thank you Dumbledore-Sama."

The headmaster nodded his eyes twinkling amusedly. "No problem, Harry-Kun," he smiled as he left them to their breakfast.

"What was that about?" asked Emily curiously.

"Oh, Dumbledore-Sama said he'll find me some special scrolls," he replied grinning joyfully.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Wow, its called Chakra," said Harry happily. He sat in Dumbledore's office looking in a scroll on chakra control, from what he could tell he had a natural control of his chakra that's why he can water walk and walk up walls so easily. "This scroll has plenty of chakra control exercises and explains it in detail." He then placed it down and picked up a thick scroll that caught his interest while the old man watched amusedly. Reading the scroll he frowned. "It seems to be a catalogue of other scrolls, hmm, a sealing scroll." He wondered deep in thought.

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore curiously. "This one explains bloodlines; it mentions three eye bloodlines but not yours."

Deep in thought the young ninja got an idea he bit his canine into his finger drawing blood; he smeared it on his scroll and in a poof of smoke he was knocked off his chair covered and hidden by hundreds of scrolls struggling to get out.

Harry managed barely to get up, letting the scrolls fall off him; he stood staring at them in shock along with Dumbledore. "Wow, that is a lot of reading material," commented the old man chuckling. "There's another two like that here, maybe you should wait to release them," he chuckled.

"Yeah," whispered Harry to chocked up with happiness about how many scrolls he has to speak properly. "What am I going to do with this many?" he asked a little worriedly.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a moment, I believe I have something you'll find useful," he said as he walked from the office calling back. "It may take be a while to find and empty it so feel free to read one."

Harry nodded to himself, lifted his forehead protector to use both eyes he dug his hand into the scrolls and grabbed one at random and opened it. He smiled at the first jutsu as they're called on the list, the Shadow Clone, now that could be useful. It looked quite complicated at first glance but he thought it should be easy enough if he tried hard, especially with his bloodline active, so his eyes changed as he read and practiced the hand seals. It took him about twenty minutes to feel confident in trying; it could be dangerous and exhaust his chakra if done incorrect. One of the best things he read about the shadow clones was you learn what they learn when they dispel, it must have been fate to find it first it will make it quicker to read all of his scrolls and master jutsu.

Wondering where Dumbledore had got to he took a deep breath, moulding his chakra carefully he flashed through the hand seals as fast as he could, stopping on one, his chakra flexed. Two explosions of smoke, one both side of him and he was standing next to two grinning Harry's.

"Awesome!" the three chimed laughing, overjoyed.

Ten minutes later and the three Harry's were lounging around reading about chakra control, taijutsu, and bloodlines. Dumbledore walked back in finally and stopped in shock to find Harry sitting on his chair reading with his legs on the desk, but also Harry sitting the other side of the desk reading with his legs on the desk, and another Harry sitting in the other chair, legs on the desk.

"Harry?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes," they all replied, grinning.

"Not you two, bakas... me," replied the Harry in his chair shaking his head amusedly.

"Ohhhh, touchy," whined the other two Harry's giggling insanely.

The real Harry sighed, his bloodline eyes glowing softly as he glared at his clones. "Harry what's going on?" the old man interrupted the argument he was having with... well, himself.

"Oh, they're shadow clones," he replied smugly as they dispelled themselves in a poof of smoke, Harry shook his head clear when he received their memories. "I learn what they learn as long as it doesn't have to do with strength or chakra compactly, I managed it first try, but that was just luck I suppose, and determination."

"Very cleaver, Harry," the old man praised smiling as he levitated a large trunk with seven keys in seven key holes and landed it next to the scrolls on the floor. "I don't really use this multi compartment trunk myself so I thought you could use it for your personal and portable library."

"Cool, thanks Dumbledore-Sama," he grinned excitedly leaping up and over the desk he landed next to the trunk and old man. The two talked as they began filling the largest compartment of the trunk with all the scrolls and books, before locking it.

"Well Harry-Kun, I think it's time for herbology soon, so you should take this back to your apartment and place it safely in your room, and you can look more after school." Harry nodded and locked the trunk, then heaved it effortlessly onto his shoulder and sped from the room with a simple 'thank you Dumbledore-Sama'.

Harry rushed to his room and placed his trunk in his closet before quickly rushing off to herbology just as the bell rang, he got there just in time. "Few," he breathed a sigh of relief, leaning on Meg; the Hufflepuff with short brown hair and blue eyes looked shocked at his act of familiarity but didn't protest. "I thought I was going to be late."

"You almost were," commented Ginny as she came out of the queue to the back, followed by Luna, both girls grinning. "So what did you learn? Can anyone do what you can?" she asked.

"No, but, hmm," he lifted his forehead protector and activated his bloodline, he could see all the first years magic but also now what he understood to be chakra.

Meg stared at him in shock and awe. "W-what's wrong w-with your eyes?" she asked shyly.

"Oh it's my bloodline power," he said cheerfully. "I haven't found out what it's called yet but hopefully I will. You three can come to mine after school if you want, bring Emily as well, I'll tell you there." Luna and Ginny just nodded eagerly, while Meg who he still leaned on nodded uncertainly.

_**T.B.C...**_


	8. Chakra or Magic?

_**Eyes of Sight**_

_**Chapter seven, Chakra or Magic?**_

"My powers come from my chakra control."

Harry was in his room with Ginny, Emily, Meg, and Luna. The three girls sitting on his bed listening as he began his explanation. He stood before them with a huge excited grin as he tried to explain as best he could.

"Everybody has a chakra network running through their bodies. It is a blue energy that builds while you are young. However, there is an acceptation to the rule, which is magic. Witches and wizards are born with a chakra network and a magical core, but the core is stronger since it doesn't need focus and control to be utilised. This is shown in accidental magic…"

"So we can't use this chakra thing to do cool things like you?" interrupted Ginny with a pout.

Harry just smirked smugly. "No, that's not actually true," he answered gaining all of their interest. "However, from what I can see mostly every witch and wizard over the age of thirteen no longer has a chakra network because it has been collapsed by their magic. Chakra is a human's physical and mental life force. In other words normally without a chakra network you should be dead."

The girls gasped with wide frightened eyes before he continued. "However, this does not seem to count with magic, and the core becomes your life force sub-staining your existence. Using chakra is different to magic and a lot more powerful. The reason I have managed to control my chakra without knowing how is because of my eyes, my bloodline, it allows me to see and mould my internal energies with ease."

"Can we use it then?" asked Luna while the other girls nodded to her question looking hopeful.

"If you want to," he agreed getting smiles in return; he started getting nervous. "All four of you still have a chakra network."

"Hang on, what's the catch?" asked Emily with a small glare; she had noticed him starting to sweat slightly.

He coughed to clear his throat with a sheepish grin. "Chakra or magic? You can't have both."

"W-what?" stuttered Meg sadly – she has just gotten used to being a witch.

"Shinobi or sorcery," he answered impishly.

"Ok, but what can chakra do that's better than magic?" asked Ginny reasonably.

Harry grinned smugly. "Hmm, well I can walk on the ceiling, and I can do this," he smirked as his hands moved fast together through a few seals before stopping on a cross as he pulled fourth his chakra and called out. "_**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**_" in an explosion of smoke that cleared after a few seconds four identically grinning Harry's stood.

The three girls' eyes widened in shock as the clones started tending to them, sitting up behind a girl each and began giving them massages. Each girl had to admit magic wasn't as cool as making copies of themselves.

"See, it's awesome," he said smugly. "And all of their memories and experiences return to me when I dispel them, so I'll be able to learn a lot faster."

"C-cool, teach me…" said Ginny trailing off with a pleasant groan. '_Wow this clone is so cool, I can have extra Harry's,_' she thought to herself dreamily.

"I can't teach you that yet," he answered sadly. "Your chakra capacity is too small at the moment and attempting could kill you, plus you don't know how to mould your chakra yet."

"Then how do we learn?" demanded Emily. "And what happens to our magic?"

Harry shrugged. "I believe your magical core will just collapse and break down into your chakra system over the course of a few months, boosting your chakra slightly."

"Ok, then what other things can chakra do?" asked Luna interestedly.

Harry smirked. "From the little I've read; you can switch yourself for logs of wood or something to avoid getting hit. You can use chakra to enhance your strength beyond what should be possible, breath fire, control water, wind, earth, and lightning, create illusions… and that was only a little I've read about, and I have hundreds of scrolls."

The girls were awed at the thought.

"Well I want to learn chakra then," said Ginny eagerly; she wanted to be as cool as Harry is.

"Me too," agreed Luna.

"Hell yeah!" yelled Emily smirking.

"O-ok," agreed Meg shyly.

--

On the other side of the planet a twelve year old boy with yellow blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes and a bright orange jumpsuit sat in a class at the ninja academy with his leaf forehead protector sitting proudly on his forehead. It was team assignments today, and he was lucky to even be here. If it wasn't for that traitor bastard sensei, Mizuki he would not be here today, and he would still wonder why most of the village hates him.

However, his luck was high yesterday and he was finally a genin of Konoha; he wore a large bright grin as he looked around the class hoping nobody asks him how he passed the exam; he didn't feel like telling anyone. He was excited and he pushed the knowledge of the evil fox residing within his stomach to the back of his mind as his teacher walked into the class.

Iruka was a chunin, wearing green with a vest that housed many pockets, his hair tied back with a scar across the bridge of his nose. "Ok, settle down!" he called to the chatting class. He looked over at his favourite student and demon container, Naruto and smiled slightly as the class settled.

Iruka held a folder in his hands and opened it; his eyes scanning the content for a moment, holding in a small groan; he knew his young blonde friend would not like one of his teammates, and the other two would not like him, but with a sigh began calling out teams of the graduates jonin sensei's.

"Team seven," he sighed as he finally got around to his 'nightmare' team. "Your jonin-sensei is Kakashi Hatake… Sasuke Uchica, Sakura Haruno…" he trailed off as said girl started crying out in joy about being on 'her Sasuke-kun's' team, and gloating to the blonde haired girl, Ino behind her. The pink haired girl Sakura didn't notice the annoyed tick forming on Iruka's forehead. "Sakura sit down and shut up!" he suddenly yelled his head seemingly growing ten times too big.

Sakura gulped as she turned to her teacher and quickly retook her seat as Iruka's head returned to normal size. "S-sorry, sensei," she apologised sheepishly.

He took a deep breath with a deep sigh before continuing. "And your last teammate is Naruto Uzumaki."

"ALRIGHT!" the blonde boy jumped up in joy. "I'M ON SAKURA-CHAN'S TEAM!" he yelled excitedly before he looked annoyed. "But why do I have to be on Sasuke-bastards team?" he demanded.

Iruka just pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance while Sakura hit Naruto into the ground for calling Sasuke a bastard; he thought if Naruto was going to be rude about someone, it should be the banshee bitch that hit him every day. He hated Sakura for the way she treated Naruto, and Naruto pissed him off for liking her; she's not even the best looking girl in class.

"Sakura stop that now and both of you get back to your seats and shut up so I can continue with team assignments."

--

Two hours later found Naruto sitting in one corner of the classroom, and the raven haired Uchica in the other with Sakura getting up in his space begging shamelessly for a date.

Naruto was annoyed; not because of the attention Sakura was giving the bastard, in all honestly he didn't care. He actually wasn't very interested in her much anymore, sure he thought she is hot, but it had just become fun pissing her off, and her punches and beatings were just too weak to cause him any bother anymore, they seemed to help him take a beating better after he healed.

He learnt at a young age that he healed faster than normal, and now realised it was his fox prisoner keeping him healthy and alive. However, that was a great benefit, but the down side is his poor control over his chakra, he wasn't the smartest person around but he wasn't as stupid as people thought, or he led them to believe. Now he knows about the fox he realised the needed away to separate his chakra from the foxes or he'll have problems with control forever and it could cost him dearly in the future.

He stretched his arms and yawned as he looked around the class. Sasuke was still brooding and trying to ignore the pinky while said pinky continued bothering him. Naruto shook his head holding back his laughter, if Sasuke had any real brains he would just tell the girl to piss off, or actually talk to her. Naruto internally laughed, Sasuke should take her on a date and embarrass her so much she'll never want anything to do with the obviously gay boy.

Seriously, what kind of boy runs away from 'fan girls', really if Naruto had fan girls he would thrive off the attention and love every moment of it. However, it seems fan girls only ever want dark, mysterious, socially inept losers.

Smirking at the thought, he wondered what was keeping Kakashi. The bastard was nearly two and a half hours late, and it was pissing him off. It was then he noticed the dirty blackboard eraser on the desk. His smirk widened as he got up and walked over to the eraser and picked it up.

'_Well, its worth a shot,_' he snickered. '_Even a jonin has his bad days._'

"Naruto what are you doing baka!" yelled Sakura angrily as Naruto placed the eraser on top of the door.

He turned to her and smirked as he went and returned to his seat.

"That won't work you idiot!" she continued. "He's a jonin; he won't fall for such a childish prank."

Just as she finished yelling, the door opened to reveal a man with a standard jonin uniform, with his forehead protector covering his left eye, and a green cloth mask over his mouth and nose. He took one-step in and the eraser hit his head. Naruto burst of laughing as the jonin was covered in calk dust. Sasuke smirked and Sakura held back from giggling.

"**ALRIGHT!**" screamed inner Sakura. "**Yeah, hahahaha… Naruto got him good, and it serves the baka right being two and half** **hours late!**"

Kakashi looked around at his students as he brushed chalk dust from his clothes. "My first impression of you is…" he began with a pause for dramatic effect as Naruto stopped laughing to listen. "I hate you," he finished gaining a sweatdrop from all three new genin. "Meet on the roof in five minuets," and with that said he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

--

Five minuets later found the three new genin sitting on the wall of the roof staring at Kakashi expectantly as he stood before them. Naruto was not sure about this man, and he had a weird feeling Kakashi was not very interested in him or Sakura, and like most people just wanted to suckle Sasuke's poo-hole.

"Ok, now we're all here how about introductions?" said Kakashi, his one visible eye seeming to smile.

"What do you mean sensei?" asked Sakura confusedly.

Naruto hid the roll of his eyes. 'And she's supposed to be one of the smartest graduates.'

"You know, names, likes, dislikes, dreams, hope for the future."

"Well why don't you go first sensei, so we know how to do it right," she replied with a nod.

Kakashi shrugged. "My name is Kakashi Hatake… I like stuff, and I dislike stuff… I have dreams that are none of your business. Right your turn pinky."

The three genin groaned since all they found out was their sensei's name, and they already knew that.

"O—k," began Sakura frowning in thought. "My names Sakura Haruno… I like," she looked at Sasuke shyly; why when she pesters him for a date all day was beyond Naruto's knowledge. "My hope for the future is," she again shyly glanced at Sasuke. "And I hate Naruto!" she finished glaring at the blonde boy.

'Ouch, that actually hurt!' he winced. 'Why couldn't she have given me a shy glance to,' he kept his anger in check as he clenched his fists; it hurt because so many people hated him for no real reason; he had hoped at least his teammates would like him a little, but with these two his luck was out. He kept his face in a smiling mask of innocence and pretended he wasn't even paying attention to keep his demons and fears at bay.

"O—k," chuckled Kakashi nervously. "Now your turn moody," he said gesturing Sasuke.

The last, or second to last Uchica grunted before responding. "I am Sasuke Uchica… I don't like anything, and I hate a lot of things… my dream… well its more of an ambition… to kill a certain man."

'_More like ask him out on a date,_' thought Naruto amusedly. '_What a bastard, and a stupid dream, wanting to kiss his own brother._' He held back from snickering at that thought.

Kakashi sighed exhaustedly. So far, he has a fan girl, and a boy without a life. "Ok now you blondie."

Naruto let a huge grin spread across his lips, though the smile didn't fully reach his eyes. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki… I like raman and cool jutsu, and jiji, but most importantly pranks. I don't like the Uchica, or the three minuets it takes for raman to cook. It is my dream to one day become Hokage!"

Sakura glared at him while Kakashi sighed, and Sasuke looked indifferent.

"I don't think you should hold up much hope of becoming Hokage, Naruto," said Kakashi suddenly. "According to your record you're not very talented," he said as Naruto lost his grin for a look of both horror and anger.

However, Sasuke smirked smugly and Sakura laughed at him. He zoned out from the world as his heart plummeted. He had had many people tell him to give up, and that he'll never become Hokage but for some reason this just hurt that his sensei would be so cruel without even getting to know him, test scores are not proof of strength.

He knew he was hated and he knew why… people have been beating him down all his life, belittling him, and hurting him, but he masked his pain, and hid his tears from the world to protect himself. He would give them no satisfaction of seeing him cry. He has no family and no friends, he is but alone… but the world always seemed to like him, wild animals let him stroke them, and although they're not really friends, they understand and always comforted him.

He knew he would prefer to protect the innocent animals around the village and in the training grounds to anyone in this village. Sure, he would protect Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, Iruka-sensei, and the raman stand owner and his daughter since those few people have shown him they care.

He would even protect that weird girl, Hinata Hyuuga who sometimes stalked him because she was too shy to say hello and join him. Not that they could have much of a relationship with her being the princess of the most prominent of Konoha's clans, and he's just a lowly demon prison, or demon brat to them. He knew about her crush on him, but ignored it as best he could, but also knew everybody else knows about her crush on him and thinks he's too stupid to notice.

He sighed and closed his eyes tight before they opened again to see the roof now empty; he vaguely remembered hearing Kakashi mention training ground seven, tomorrow at seven, so guessed that's where they have to meet.

It was then that he noticed something wrong… the world was full of colourful energy blazing off everything, making the world seem to glow and flow. It was as if he could see the heat in the air, the wind all around, as if the earth below the school was actually alive.

He looked into the sky to see the fluffy white clouds looked as if they had multiple magnetic fields each, and the birds overhead glided with a peaceful golden glow flowing through and around them. The sights he saw were simply breath taking, as he looked over the edge again at a few people passing to see the blue and yellow energy in tiny amounts flowing through them.

However when he looked at himself he blazed dark blue and gold with pools of deep red around his midsection mingling with the blue, which seemed to be slowly munching off tiny pieces of red and absorbing them into dark blue. He stared at his hands in awe; it was an incredible sight that he was sure of.

He walked slowly to the tinted window by the door leading off the roof; he seemed able to feel the energy, and it was as if he was now cutting through it… having to swim through the thick air, but he had no problem doing so. It was as if the world moved more freely for him than for anyone else, and his eyes now saw the beauty the planet had to offer in full.

He stopped at the window and his eyes widened in shock – his mouth dropping almost to the floor.

'_I-is this a-a dojutsu?_' he asked himself in wonder as he stared into the tinted glass. '_B-but I only thought there were three eye bloodlines? The Sharingan, Byakugan, and the _Rennegan, I _know it isn't the first two for sure, but I don't think it's the last either._'

His eyes were awesome; they were deep red with the centre pupil golden-yellow spreading out in a complex yet paten-less grid through the red of his eye like a maze. He noted there was more gold than red, and they looked kind of odd to him, each eye seeming to have a slightly different pattern, but still these eyes were the most awesome anyone could ever have.

He realised now he can see his chakra and the foxes he might be able to separate those two while performing a jutsu so he uses less power, and doesn't spam too much power into one move unnecessarily wasting energy. Sasuke would be so jealous if he found out about this, but Naruto thought it best to hide it for now.

For some reason he seemed to feel a lot calmer and peaceful, as if he was at peace with whom and what he is no matter what people think of him; he is Naruto Uzumaki, and for the first time in a long time he didn't care if he became Hokage or not, he felt happy, truly happy.

'_I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I'll become the greatest ninja in the world, Hokage or not I'll protect those precious to me, even if it means protecting those who aren't._'

With a smirk at his reflection, his newfound bloodline deactivated back to his sapphire blue eyes, and he opened the door to the academy rushing through it, the door slowly swung closed behind him, not that he noticed. He had to find an isolated place to train and see if he could figure out what he could do with his awesome bloodline, even though he knew he needed at lot more time than just half a day; he would train hard every day, to become as the greatest ninja he could.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: Hey, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, it has been awhile since I've updated this fic, and its fairly popular so here's this nice long chapter. I've put a lot more effort into this chapter, and I plan to do the same with the rest of this fic, and may even go back soon and sort out the first several chapters at some point.**_

_**And if anybody has a good name for Harry's and Naruto's dojutsu please let me know! I'll try to update faster from now on.  
**_


	9. Tenraigan

_**Eyes of Sight**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Tenraigan**_

It has been three months for Harry and his kunoichi in training, just a week after Christmas. Life for the Hogwarts ninja couldn't have been better. The girls' magical networks had completely left them and their chakra systems were growing with every passing second. They had learnt the basic three jutsu: substitution – transformation – clone, as well a few other techniques that were relatively easy such as shunshin (teleportation), and fireball jutsu.

They had informed Dumbledore of what they had done, and after a little shock on his part he promised to keep it secret for as long as he can, and even allow the girls out of any magical classes. It meant Harry and the girls had more chance to train together as Dumbledore set up a huge chamber/dojo for them to train in.

The girls had not been very happy when Harry began teaching them taijutsu, but even that after a while with the help of their chakra became easy, and they were determined to become as strong and powerful as possible.

Harry had read something in one of his scrolls about the Inuzuka clan where they partner with dogs to fight, which sounded absolutely awesome. However, he had no dog, but he did have a griffin, so he began training with his familiar to get her stronger, as well as himself. It was odd as he knew she had a chakra system and no magic, and the more he helped her and they trained together the larger her chakra matrix grew and she even used it to move faster.

He had used his shadow clones well as he learnt a lot of things and new jutsu, and practiced as much as he can. If Voldemort ever returns Harry knew he has to be strong enough to kick the serpent loving freaks ass. He had discovered how he nullified Lockhart's spell a while back. It was quite an easy concept that he preformed on instinct. He just fluxed his chakra to match the spells colours in effect creating two negative forces erasing each other.

Harry has also been looking for knowledge on his dojutsu ad bloodline, but has come up with very little. All he has found in his scrolls are small references referring to a clan that are one with nature. The possessors of a dojutsu called the tenraigan – divine eye. The small description matches, but it doesn't mention much more than that, which has been disappointing, but at least he now has a name for his dojutsu.

Now all he needed was to find out how to fully control his ability over the elements. He was a natural he realised when it came to gliding through the wind, but using it to fight without learning a wind jutsu was extremely difficult. However, as the saying goes, practice makes perfect, or at least as close to perfect he can possibly get.

He has been pushing his training up a few notches lately when he has time spare, and or alone as it has not been too long since his mother had told him she has left his father. It had been a shock at first but over time, he had noticed his mother was more at peace with this choice, and he was proud she had the courage to do what is good for her. Tim though did not share Harry's insight and had blamed everyone except himself.

Harry sighed as he stood staring out on the vast plain in front of him where he came to think by himself. He had a few clones with the girls helping them with their taijutsu back in the dojo. He wore cream cargo shorts, white running trainers and black top with a long flowing white robe with red wings on the back and a hood with red lining.

He had come out here to think. The castle stood proudly behind him as he looked out over the plain. He was lucky. A few years ago, he had no friends and only his mother liked him. However, now he has four great friends… yes indeed he is very lucky.

He smirked for a moment before he flashed through a long set of hand seals in seconds. He had been dying to try this jutsu out for ages. "Fire Style: Dragon Breath Jutsu!" he called as he pulled in a deep breath.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Naruto Uzumaki breathed deeply as sweat dripped down his brow. His clones had been dispelled and he dropped to his butt exhaustedly leaning up against a large tree, his dojutsu deactivated returning his eyes to blue.

It had been three months since he had become a genin of the leaf and it wasn't all he had imagined it could be. His team sucked big time. His sensei is a lazy bastard who hasn't even taught anything. Well actually that would be a lie because he has been teaching after those stupid D rank (chores) he would go off after he dismissed them and meet up with Sasuke Uchiha and train him.

Naruto had followed once and it disgusted him at the special treatment the moody bastard got. Naruto wasn't too bothered that Kakashi wouldn't train him since now he has his dojutsu he had something, plus he can rely on shadow clones if he has too. It was Sakura's lack of talent that Naruto was worried about because he could not protect her and him self.

Naruto had even suggested that she trains in her spare time, as her physical strength is pathetic. All that had done was getting him a nice workout as he fled from her wraith. She was always fawning over the Uchiha and Naruto could see her being a risk to the safety of the team, and Kakashi doesn't show any signs of caring about anyone but the bastard.

The blonde haired genin had even sent out clones to spy on the other new genin to see whether Kakashi's teaching methods were common place. Well, he was surprised, only Hinata's team were doing anything useful. The other team was actually slaking off without a care in the world. It was all sickening, at least that team didn't want to do anything, but anytime Naruto asked Kakashi to teach him something the man practically just ignored him.

It had all started out bad and getting worse. Kakashi's test to become a genin was easy to figure out. It was all about teamwork. However, no matter how many times he begged his teammates to work with him to make an attempt at the two bells they just got angry with him.

Sakura wanted the two bells for her self and Sasuke, and Sasuke just didn't care. He wanted both bells for him self. In the end Kakashi had tied Naruto up to a post and began lecturing them on team work before giving Sasuke and Sakura a packed lunch each and ordered them not to give any to Naruto or they wouldn't get a second chance at the test. They took Kakashi's words to heart, but Naruto wasn't too bothered, as he had had a nice large breakfast that morning.

When Kakashi returned, he just passed them. Naruto knew that the only reason they passed his test was because of the Uchiha's presents, but also knew if on some other team he would have passed properly. How he hates his team, and more importantly hates that stuck up Uchiha.

Then to top things of with the crap(ist) team in Konoha all they did during 'team training' was chores. According to Kakashi they help build up teamwork skills, but in Naruto's opinion they were just wasting his time. Time he could spend training so his pathetic team doesn't get him killed.

Signing the orange clad boy stood up and stretched, how he hates orange but he can't get anything else until he gets a mission outside of the village where he can go to a shop outside of the hate of the village.

He turned around to leave when a slight movement in the bushes caught his attention and his head snapped towards it, his dojutsu activating. He recognised that energy without a thought. "H-Hinata!" he called.

He waited a moment when a girl of his age with short blue hair stumbled out pressing her fingertips together as she blushed nervously. She wore a large white coat and black shorts with the standard blue ninja sandals, but it was always her eyes that caught the blue boys' attention. Milky white with faint lavender pupils that defined her from any other member of her family/clan, as they had no pupils.

He knew she was like him… alone with no friends, but the princess and the demon cannot be friends, such a thing was unthinkable. They just stared at each other for a while, both oblivious to a cunning mind sealed deep within a certain blonde haired demon container.

A smirk passed by fox lips as a certain biju decided to make some changes in its prisons life. Suddenly a wave of red chakra passed out of Naruto and spread out over Hinata, and in a very anticlimactic climax, they disappeared from the Konoha training ground.

"Fire Style: Dragon Breath Jutsu!"

A huge blast of flame blew out of a black haired boy's mouth scorching the ground in front of him as Naruto and Hinata watched with wide eyes before it just disbursed.

Suddenly the black haired boy looked over and started as he spotted them before he took a fighting stance. "Who are you and why are you here. I've never seen either of you before, and I think I would have noticed a girl with eyes like…" he trailed off suddenly and relaxed a little. "T-that's the byakugan," he almost gasped before looking at the blonde haired boy, eyes widening further. "Y-you have the tenraigan?"

Naruto just stared at the black haired boy for a moment before letting his eyes wonder. He almost gasped at the sight of a huge castle nearby, and the weather was a lot colder than he had felt before, as fire country was warm even during winter. He looked at Hinata to see she looked terrified, but it was then his eyes snapped up to the black haired boy as something registered in his mind.

"Y-you know what my dojutsu is called?" he asked the boy in shock.

"Of course I do," he agreed with a smirk as he dropped out of his fighting style he activated his eyes getting a gasp from the blonde. "I have the divine eyes too. I just only found out what they're called not too long ago."

"So does that mean we're related or something?" he asked curiously. "All of the Hyuuga clan have the byakugan and they're related, right Hinata-chan?" he asked the girl and all she could do is nod her head dumbly at his question wondering how he could be so calm.

"I don't know," the other boy said in thought before grinning widely. "We might be, but who are you and how did you get here. I know the wards can't stop shunshin, but you've travelled a bit far from the school to have shunshin'd here."

"Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Hinata Hyuuga," replied Naruto with a grin. "Who are you and what's a ward, oh and where are we? We were in Konoha and now we're here. I don't even know shunshin nobody would teach it to me even if I asked."

"Ok," he replied nervously. "Well I'm Harry Evens. You are in Scotland, um this is a school," he gestured the castle. "A ward is like a barrier to stop intruders from entering the school grounds. I don't know where Konoha is, and I'll teach ya shunshin if you want. It's easy."

"Thanks," grinned the blonde boy before it fell completely. "Hang on, Konoha's one of the five great shinobi villages how can you not have heard of it. What about the Elemental Nation?"

"Huh, I didn't think it still existed," he answered with a confused shrug. "I have some scrolls on it, but none mention any ninja villages. This is Europe. I think you're both a long way from home."

"Oh," whispered Naruto worriedly as he looked at Hinata she was looking freaked. "Well um, is that castle some kind of ninja school, can they help us get home?"

"No, it's a school of magic," he answered with a shrug. "There are only five ninja here, well seven including you two."

"WHAT!?" cried out Naruto in shock. "Magic doesn't exist."

"Says the boy who's eyes can see energy," laughed Harry amusedly. "Look at the castle again and you'll see all of it."

Naruto did as instructed and his eyes widened in shock. He had not noticed before but he would swear he could see every colour in existence in one place. It was an amazing sight and he had never seen anything like it in Konoha. He looked back at Harry to see him wearing a smug smirk.

"Wow," was all he could think to say before grinning. "So they'll be able to help us get home… well at least send Hinata-chan home?"

"What about you?"

Naruto just shrugged sheepishly. "I don't have any family back home," he answered. "But here I have you."

Harry corked his head to one side in thought before he grinned. "Awesome. My brother hates me coz I don't have magic, so you can take his place."

"Brilliant, I've always wanted a brother," said Naruto excitedly. "The village hates me so they won't care if I don't come back, and hunter-nin won't find me here."

"Why do they hate you?" asked Harry looking horrified. "Is it because of that weird seal holding in that vixen?" he asked curiously looking towards Naruto's stomach.

Naruto paled and gulped. "I-I forgot we can see it," he said with a nervous laugh.

"Well it doesn't matter to me," he replied with a shrug. "Only small minded people would be bothered. That seal is powerful, though I haven't studied seals much even I can tell. So what is it?"

"A-a demon," he said and winced as Hinata gasped. He had forgotten she was even here she was being so quiet, her eyes had widened and gone teary, before she did something so unexpected. She lunged at him and gave him a big hug sobbing onto his shoulder, making him uncomfortable and confused as he had no idea what to do.

"O-oh Naruto-kun!" she cried. "T-that's why every-one is s-so m-mean to you… b-because o-of Kyuubi."

"Y-yeah," he answered confusedly. "Y-you're not b-bothered by her? Y-you don't hate me like everyone else?"

"O-of course not N-Naruto-kun," she replied as she let him go and looked up with teary eyes. "Y-you're the n-nicest person I know. Every time m-my family criticised me for b-being weak a-and useless I saw you c-continue on no m-matter who t-told you to g-give up. Y-you gave m-me the strength t-to continue too, no m-mater how m-much my f-family m-makes me feel b-bad."

"T-that is s-so sweet," interrupted Harry with teary eyes. "Well come on, let's go," he added and in a blink of a second his eyes were normal and his dojutsu had deactivated. Naruto thought Harry might be weirder than him; but weird just meant cool in the world of ninja.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry had just introduced Naruto and Hinata to his friends, mum, and Dumbledore to their shock at discovering the Elemental Nations still exist. Hinata was standing slightly behind Naruto fearful, while the blonde boy had a wide grin having only recently met an actual ghost whose head was hanging off. Hinata had found the experience terrifying, while Naruto thought it might have been the coolest thing he had ever witnessed.

Naruto could hardly wait to explore the monumental castle, and maybe prank a few people. He was almost bouncing about in his excitement. Hinata, however, was not feeling his excitement. Though she was glad, she was here with Naruto, and had nobody here who would try and stop her being the blonde boys' friend. However, she was also afraid she might never get to see her family again as the old man Dumbledore had no clue how they might get her home.

"Hmm…" mumbled Dumbledore suddenly in thought as they all stood in his office. "So you believe it was this demon fox Kyuubi who transported you both here?" he asked the blonde haired ninja with a smile; his eyes twinkling a mile a second. Naruto nodded his head with a confused shrug; he had no idea how or why she would do such a thing. "I see," he mumbled again with a small sigh. "Of course you are both very welcome to stay here, and I'm sure Lily will take care of you both when school let's out in June. But unfortunately since Fawkes," he gestured the bird sitting smugly on his golden perch. "Is unwilling to take you home for some reason, it might be impossible."

"Of course, you are both welcome to stay with Harry, and me," piped in Lily, smiling kindly at the two new children. "Its about time Harry found him self a male friend to… hang around with," she chuckled as he blushed a little.

Hinata was shaking fearfully as the two adults began to discus matters, pocking her fingers together nervously as she blushed. She watched nervously as Naruto suddenly getting bored of standing in one place for so long moved swiftly over to the bird they were informed is actually a real phoenix and began stroking the bird with a grin.

She wasn't completely sure what was going to happen to her or Naruto except that the nice woman Lily-san is going to temporarily be their new guardian, and their status as official ninja might as well be null and void, as they shall have to once again continue school. She wasn't too bothered by the prospect of continuing school; it was the prospect of someday returning back to Konoha and having to face her father. She new without a doubt that staying here she was bound to change… hopefully for the better.

She allowed a few loose tears to flow from her eyes as she contemplated her new existence. She had always dreamed about being truly free from her family and their coldness. But now it had happened it was a whole other deal. She is scared. She had always just prayed her clan might change. That she might change her clan for the better of her village.

She then started as something soft and furry butted her hand. She looked down; her eyes widening in shock to see the yellow eyes of a small yellowish lion creature staring sadly up at her. However, it had beautiful white feathered wings folded on its back. It nudged at her legs begging for attention, so she carefully reached out letting her fingers gently brush the cats head. She let a small smile escape her lips as the beautiful creature began to purr. The winged feline reminded her, a little of Akamaru, her teammate, Kiba's nin-dog though larger, and without the bad smell.

"Serenity likes you," said Harry suddenly making her jump and blush brightly looking up from the feline at him, as he smiled brightly. "She's a griffin… a rare kind… normally they'll have a hawk head," he informed her cheerfully. "She's my partner. I've been training with her," he chuckled when a tiny little light blue pixy stuck its head out from around his neck. "Oh, and this is Kyra," he added gesturing the pixy as she flew off Harry and closer to the girl and gave a little wave with a smile.

Hinata just stared in shock for a moment. Meeting not only one mythical creature, but three in one day had became a little overwhelming. First a phoenix, then a griffin, and now a pixy; her eyes fluttered closed as she passed out. Luckily, however, Ginny was close and had enough sense to quickly catch the girl before she hit the floor, holding her up and looking at her with some concern.

"W-what happened?" asked Ginny worriedly as she glanced at Serenity, then, Kyra, before her brown eyes rested on Harry.

He shrugged looking just as surprised as her. "I-I don't know. I had just introduced her to Serenity, and Kyra, and then wham… she fainted."

"I think it was just a little too much for the poor girl," interrupted Lily looking sadly at her. "But I think we should get her to the infirmary to make sure that it was just the stress of her situation."

Ginny nodded as she hoisted the poor Hyuuga up into her arms bridle style, pleased she weighed very little and followed after Lily as she led the way.

"She's often fainting," piped in Naruto helpfully as he worriedly followed. "It normally happens when she get really red in the face, like when she's so close to me."

The girls all shared amused glances when faced with this piece of information as they along with Harry followed and left Dumbledore to contemplate his new predicament. However, he realised it wasn't as bad as some might think. With all of these ninja at the school, when Voldemort finally returns he can hire them as protection.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A/N: **__yo, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I wasn't sure how to get Harry and Naruto to meet, so I did what everybody in my situation would do if they didn't want a mega powerful jutsu, I blamed it on Kyuubi, lol. As for Hinata tagging along, I thought 'why not'. I have some cool plans up ahead I hope you'll like._

_I would like to thank_ _**mr mew mew**_ _for the dojutsu name Tenraigan, meaning divine eye, I found I suited best, and I thank everyone else who made plenty of awesome suggestions._


End file.
